Love Betrayal
by Inubabie
Summary: Kagome catches her boyfriend since middle school cheating. She vows from that moment on never to love again, but when an also heartbroken Inuyasha comes along can she forget this vow and can she trust him?
1. HeartBreak Begins

Love Betrayal

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter1- Heartbreak Begins

"Hey Sango I'm leaving I'll be back tomorow."

"Okay have fun at Kouga's."

"I will. Bye"

She went out of her dorm and to her car. Kouga had been her boyfriend since seventh grade and it was now their freshmen year in college. Even though they went to different colleges they made a promise to always stay together.

He was Kagome's first and only love and she didn't know what she would do without him at her side. They had only been in college for 2 months and she usaly visited him every her weekend. She missed him alot however and decided that even hogh she wasnt supposed to see im unil next week she would suprise him and visit him anyway.

She pulled into the parking lot after the long three hour drive. Kouga decided to come to his college to learn more about his wolf demon abilities and Kagome went to learn how to better use her miko abilties. She walked to his room and heard talking inside. She knocked hard on his door and he cracked it open and peered outside.

"Kagome! Uh, what are yu doing here?"

"I came to suprise you! I really missed you and I feel I haven't seen you in ages."

"Oh, well I'm really busy right now. Big exam comin up."

"Kouga darling are you coming back in here? Who's at the door?" A women's voice called from inside.

Kagome reached past Kouga and pushed the door open. There was a half naked girl lying on the couch.

"Exam huh? You're such a bad liar. Well, I hope she'll be your new girlfriend, because I'm done with you."

She turned to walk away, but Kouga grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"I'm sorry Kags. Please give me another chance. I promise it'll never happen again."

"Promises", she said tears streaming down her cheeks, "Mean nothing to you. I could never give you another chance to lie again."

She snatched her hand away and ran all the way back to her car.

"How could I be so stupid? she said outloud to herself, "I'll never trust another guy again."

"Inuyasha will you hurry up. We'll be late."

"I don't think I can hang out tonight."

"You wanna go see Kikyo don't you?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in two weeks."

"Okay, go ahead. I'll see you later then."

"Thanks for understanding Miroku. I'll see you."

He walked to his car and started the long three hour drive. Him and Kikyo since they were about five, but they didn't start dating until they got into high school. Inuyasha was an outcast his whole childhood and no one except Kikyo excepted him even though he's a hanyou. His brother, Sesshomoru, and his cousin, Kouga, always picked on him because they were full yokai. Kikyo was always there for him when everyone else turned their backs on him.

Sesshomoru took over their family business when Inuyasha's parents died and he never hador cared to make time for Inuyasha so had it not been for Kikyo he would have been alone since he was five. Inuyasha and Kikyo raised themselves together. Kikyo's parents, you see, never had time for her. They were always busy with her younger sister Kaede.

Inuyasha began walking towards Kikyo's door which he found already open emitting very loud music. There were people all over the place, but there was no sign of Kikyo. He walked to her bedroom, having been there before, and opened the door to find Kikyo and a guy he didn't know under the covers. He only hoped they weren't doing what he thought they might be, but his suspesions were confirmed when Kikyo realized he was there and pulled up the blankets to cover her and her partner naked bodies.

"Inu, I-I can explain!" Kikyo yelled pushing the guy onto the floor. He quickly snatched up his clthes and ran out of the room.

"No wonder you tell me your too busy to talk when I call you. How many ther guys is there Kikyo?" He yelled back at her.

"Come on Inu lets sit down and talk about this."

"How many?"

"I can't answer that Inu."

"Why? It's been so many that you don't even know?"

"No, I'm just ashamed. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I've been wanting to break it off with you for months now. Just be friends, ya know? But I didn't want to hurt you. And I mean that."

"Feh, whatever. I'm otta here."

"Inuyasha, I really am sorry. I hope someday you'll forgive me and we can be friends."

"Not a chance in hell." And with that said he promised never to trust another girl again. Whwn he walked otu to the hallway he found a girl sitting in front of a girl crying her eyes out.

"You all right?"

"I-I'm f-fine l-leave me alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do guys always break promises?"

"Why do girls?"

Well thats the first chapter! I hope you guys like it. Review and let me know. Bye and thanks for reading!


	2. Crossing Paths

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha...yet anyway...okay so i never will but a girl can dream can't she?

Chapter 2- Crossing paths

6 Months Later

"Sango when do I get to meet this mystery guy you've been dating for the past month now?"

"Soon, we're going to meet at a club on friday. Why don't you come with me and you can you meet him then."

"I don't know Sango. I don't think I'm up for that right now."

"Kags, its been 6 months now. I know you guys were together for a long time, but at some point you have to move on. I don't mean to hurt you when I say this, but he probably already has."

"Yeah, I know, but still..."

"Kags, your coming whether your up for it or not. So, tomorrow night then?"

"I thought I was coming even if I didn't want to?"

"You are I was just trying to sound polite."

"Inu, it'll be fun. Sango really wants to meet you."

"And why would she want to do that?"

"You're my best friend. She wants to meet the important people in my life."

"So take her to meet your parents. And I still don't think you should be dating a girl from a different school. Long distance relationships never work."

"Inu Kikyo was different. She was well...don't take this the wrong way, but she was kind of a slut. Sango is totally different. She's not a slut at all."

"Whatever, all girls will lie if you don't keep an eye on them."

"Well, if you feel that way you'll have to come with me and help me keep an eye on her."

"Hey, I didn't mean-"

"Good its settled then."

"What no I-"

"She's meeting us there so we'll just take your car."

"Feh."

"Where is he Sango? Are you sure I just can't meet him and then leave?"

"No, you need to get out. Here I'll get you a drink. Bartender, give me tonights special on the rocks."

"You got it lady."

Now don't worry your fine. Here drink this."

She took a drink and made a face as if she had just ate something really sour.

"What is this? I thought you were getting me a soda?"

"When, did I ever say soda? I said drink."

"Hmm, not bad", she said gulping the rest down, "Hey bartender get me another one."

"I'm gonna go outside and call Miroku. Go easy on the drink."

"Okay, see ya", and she gulped down another one.

Sango returned within ten minutes follow by a dark haired guy with a small ponytail and dark eyes and a tall silver haired guy with bright golden eyes and cute little dog ears.

"Kags, this is Miroku", she gestured toward the dark haired guy, "The one I've been dating. And this is his friend Inuyasha. Miroku and I are going to go dance we'll see you guys later."

They disappeared into the crowd leaving Inuyasha standing there. The girl was very pretty there was no doubt about that. Small petite body, big dark eyes, and long dark hair. He took a seat beside her and then realized something.

"Hey, your thay girl I saw crying in the hallway about 6 months ago. What was all that about?"

"I caught my boyfriend since middle school cheating on me."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No problem", Kagome hiccuped, "You know your really cute."

"Umm, how many of those", he gestured toward the drink in her hand, "have you had?"

"Lost count after seven. Well, I need to go the restroom." She got up out of the chair, but she was swaying so much that she would have fell if Inuyasha wouldn't have caught her.

"You stay right here in this chair. I'll be right back."

"Okay handsome", she attempted to wink at him, but ended up blinking instead.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He walked through the crowded dance floor and tapped Miroku and Sango on the shoulder.

"Hey, Inu whats up?"

"Do you not realize that girl is wasted?"

"What? I told her go easy on the drink. I really should have just given her a soda."

"Well, I'm gonna take the car and take her back to our dorm."

"Why not ours?"

"Inuyasha'a ex Kikyo lives there too."

"Really? Kikyo's your ex? Shes like the biggest slut on campus. Kags hates her."

"Something we have in common. I better go get her before she does something stupid." But when he turned around he realized he was too late. There she was standing up on the bar dancing. He walked over, lifted her off the bar, and carried her out bridal style.

"Hey, I was in the middle of something there."

"Sorry, but you'll be thanking me tomorrow."

"Doubtful."

He opened the car door and buckled her in the passenger seat. He then got in and buckled himself in.

"You should probably relax. Your in for a pretty long ride."

So what did you think of chapter 2? Hope you liked it. I htought it was pretty good but review and let me know. I'll update soon, bye!


	3. Inuyasha's Place

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and sadly I never will.

Chapter 3- Inuyasha's Place

"Get out of the car. We're here now."

"Fine but you don't have to be so mean about it." She fumbled with the seat belt but finally after a few minutes stepped out of the car. She looked like she might be able to stand on her own, but Inuyasha was quickly proven wrong when he had to run over and catch her again.

"You really are nice. I was just kidding earlier." And with that she passed out. Inuyasha once again lifted her bridal style and began carrying her into the building. When he finally got to his door he found someone already there blocking his way.

"Finally, back I see and with a new girl too."

"She's not my girl. She's a friend of Miroku's girlfriend."

"Whatever", he looked down to get a better look at her. "Is that Kagome?"

"Yeah, ya know her?"

"Yeah, I know her. She was my girlfriend since middle school. That is up until 6 months ago."

"Your the jerk she was talking about?"

"She was talking about me?"

"Only how she caught you cheating on her."

"Oh, well, that was a mistake. Let me take her."

"No, her friends think she's with me and thats who shes gonna be with."

He pushed Kouga out of the way, opened his door, and closed it right in Kouga's face.

He layed her down on his bed and put the blankets over her.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He walked out of the room closing the door on his way out.

Kagome opened her eyesand at first wasn't sure where she was. Then after a moment she realized what had happened last night.

"Man, I told Sango to give me a soda." She tried to sit up but felt a horrible pain in her head as she did so and thought better of it.

"I thought I heard you", Inuyasha said entering the room, "Here this should get rid of the head ache."

"Thanks for everything. I'm not normally like that. Sorry I ruined your fun."

"I wasn't having any fun anyway, so no harm done."

She gulped down the pills and the water he had given he.

"I'll call Miroku's cell and tell him and Sango to meet us at the club again. You know, since it's kind of a half-way point."

"Oh, okay."

He once again exited the room and picked up his phone as he did so.

"Hello?"

"Miroku, I'm bringing Kagome. Meet me at that club again and you can come back with me."

"Have you not looked outside or heard the news?"

"No, why?"

"A blizzard came through early this morning. We're stranded. Kagome will just have to stay there until it all clears up."

"WHAT?! No she can't stay here. You know how I told you I saw a girl cryin in the hallway after I left Kikyo's?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She's her. She was crying because she had caught her boyfriend cheating. And guess who her boyfriend was?"

"No idea."

"Kouga."

"No way."

"Yeah, and he saw me bring her in here last night and I barely got through him."

"Just keep her inside at all times."

"Fine, call me when it all clears up."

"You got it."

He hung up the phone and went back to Kagome.

"I've got some bad news."

"What is it?"

"We're stranded."

Okay well there you have it. I don't particularly like this chapter, but I had to write it to set up the mood for my future chapters. Well keep reviewing! Bye!


	4. Stranded Day 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4- Stranded Day 1

"WHAT!? No, I have to get back. I can't stay here. I don't have any clothes, or makeup, or anything else here."

"Well, I can go out and buy those things for you. I am a hanyou so I can use my demon abilities to get there."

"So, why can't you just take me home then?"

"It's a really long way and the weather will clear up soon and by the time that happens we would still not be even half way there. So it'll take less time just to wait."

"Okay, then can you take me to the mall or where ever you go to buy clothes? I would really like to take a shower."

"I have to go alone. I have some things my ex girlfriend left here so you can see if their your size that way I'll know. I think she was a bit taller than you."

He over to the closet and brought out a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"These are two sizes bigger than me, but these are the type of clothes I wear."

"Okay, kitchens over there if your hungry. I should be back within the hour."

"Yeah, and sorry about all this. I'm sure you had bette things to do."

"Look you can't change the weather okay?" He left before se could say another word.

Kagome got up, made the bed, and headed to the kitchen realizing just how hungry she really was. She wasn't sure what time it was, but decided it was never too early for Ramen anyway and made her some. After eating she went and sat down on the small couch im the living room. She turned on the tv and realized just how bad the weather was. She flipped through the channels, but finally realized every channel had the news on it. She looked around and found they had a DVD player and got up to look at their movies. She again excepted another failed attempt as she saw they only had horror movies and movies that dealt with ninja's fighting. She didn't like either of these especially not horror, but something told her these were Inuyashas favorite.

She turned around and a pink orb formed around her.

"So, your a miko huh? Well, calm down I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"I, uh, think that's everything you'll need." Inuyasha said blushing a little.

She understood when she looked in the bag and saw underwear inside.

"I bet people were thinking crazy things when they saw you buying these."

"Feh, you have no idea."

"Yes, well , at least I can take a shower now. Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there", he gestured toward the middle door.

"I'll be out in a minute."

He went to the kitchen and made himself some Ramen. He then sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. He decided to put in the most gruesome of all his horror movies when he realized all the channels had the stupid news on.

"Do you really find those movies entertaining?"

Inuyasha jumped and was glad Kagome hadn't noticed. "Yeah, don't you?"

"No, not too much."

"Come on, there's nothing else on so you might as well sit down and watch it."

"Okay." She sat down on the couch next to Inuyasha and tried too look enthusiastic about watching the movie. Minutes past by and the movie got worse. Then suddenly some guy jumped out and chopped the other guys head off. This caused Kagome to unintentionally grab Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha looked down at ntheir hands entertwined and Kgome, realizing what she had did, snatched her hand away.

"I'm gonna go back in my room and take a nap."

"Wait Inuyasha, I ddn't mean t-"

"Look Kagome I've been through enough stuff this year with a girl I dated pretty much my whole life. I can't have you growing on me. So just stay the hell out of my way and you'll be outta here in no time at all." He walked to his room and locked the door behind him.

Kagome just sat there with th movie still playing. She didn't think he would react like that. She hadn't did it intentionally, but it still hurt her that he hadn't just sat there and smiled down at their hands. She just felt something for him, but wouldn't admit it to herself. She gladly turned the movie off and knocked on Inuyasha's door.

"What!?"

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to go to Miroku's room andhand out so if you wanted to come back in here and finis your movie I'd be out of your way."

"Feh, whatever." He knew he had said it too harshly and was sure before he heard Miroku's door shut he heard a quiet sob. "Damn", he said outloud to himself. He knew she hadn't done it on purpose, but for some weird reason, thats what bothered him the most. He almost wished she had did it in purpose. He knew he had overreacted and had hurt her feelings for no reason at all. And at the same time he knew it was for the best that they stayed out of each other's way.

They spent the rest of that day in their rooms. Only coming out to use the bathroom or in Inuyasha's case eat. He hoped Kagome would come out and eat again, but she had only used th bathroom once and he somehow knew she wouldn't be leaving the room again.

Well thats all I'm adding for now thats three more chapters! Hope you like them. Let me know and feel free to make suggestions! Bye


	5. Sesshomoru and Kyumi Nakumura

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5- Sesshomoru and Kyumi Nakumura

Kyumi Nakumura had been a servant of Sesshomoru's family since she was very young. She had always had strong feelings for Sesshomoru, but she never told him and he was now married. She went to Sesshomoru's bedroom to get his laundry and heard moaning and the rustling of blankets. Master Sesshomoru was out on business so she peeked inside to find Kagura, Sesshy's wife, and her new hired body gaurd making all the noise.

"Kagura! How could you do this to him? He gives you everything most people only dream of. Wait until he finds out about this." But when she turned around Naraku was there holding a knife to her throat.

"I don't think he'll be finding out anything." She kicked him where she knew it'd be most affective and tried to make a break for the stairs. Kagura beat her there, grabbed her hair, and held her to the ground.

"You will say nothing or you will die." Naraku came and began kicking her hard in the stomach.

Sesshomoru had just came to his front door and immediately smelled blood. The first person that came to mind was Kyumi. Usind his demon abilities he ran up the stairs to find a man kicking Kyumi in the stomach and Kagura holding her to the ground while she squirmed to get away.

"KYUMI! Sesshomoru yelled which caused Kagura to instantly let go and the man to stop kicking her.

"Se-ssh-om-oru?" She coughed up a handful of blood. She tried to stand but insted fell into Sesshomoru's arms. Sesshomoru looked down at her bruised body and instantly began to feel strong rage.

"You," he looked at the man, "Who are you?" Kagura what the hell is going on? Explain yourselves!"

"Sesshy, this is Naraku, the new body gaurd I hired. Sesshy she scared us we thought she was a burgular. We didn't think to stop and look at her. I'm really sorry."

"This is not exceptable. You, Naraku, are fired. And Kagura...I think it's best if you leave with him."

"But, Sesshy, I'm your wife, she is but a meer servant. Why do you show more love to this woman than you do to me?"

"Kagura, when have you ever showed love to me or anyone else? You care about one person and that's yourself. You and I both know this was bound to happen."

"Sesshy, I have always expressed my love to you! How could you say that?"

"Kagura, it's time to let go."

"But Sesshy-"

"No, it's time for you to leave."

Well there you have it! Someone asked me to add this Kyumi character so I decided it'd be a good way to get Sesshomoru involved. I know you're all wondering about Kagome and Inuyasha and they are comin up in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep them comin. Sorry the chapter is so short. Bye!


	6. Stranded Day 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6- Stranded Day 2

Inuyasha woke early the next morning. He had hardly slept the night before and at seven in the morning decided to give up on the attempt. When he sat up he heard the door to the bathroom shut. He waited to hear Miroku's door shut but didnt and knew she must be eating. He quickly put his pants back on over his boxers. He decided to leave his shirt off and practically flew into the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were awake. I'll go wait until your finished." She turned to leave and he almost let her but he knew it wasn't right.

"No, wait Kagome. I just wanted to say...I uh...I'm s-sorry."

She looked for a moment like she might cry but instead grabbed his face and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Then she continued making her breakfast as if nothing had happened. He decided while in her company to do the same and picked that moment to realize how badly he needed to go to the bathroom.

The mood was much lighter after that although Inuyasha walked around with a glazed look on his face.

He kept wondering what she had meant by the kiss. Was she just messing with his mind? Was it just a friendly way to say 'i accept you appology'? "Or maybe she had feelings for him and took that moment to express them? He doubted she would try to play mind games with anyone after Kouga and decided to scratch that idea. And he couldn't possibly see how she could have feelings for him when they had only just met. So it must have been a way to say 'lets be friends'. And if she didn't pay any attention to it neither would he.

As long as he was stuck with her he would have to make things go as smoothly as possible. He certainly didn't want to make her cry again. He hated hearing her cry. He still needed to stay out of her way as much as possible. He couldn't let himself get involved with a girl he barely knew. Actually, he didn't need to get involved with any girl. How could he even think about a relationship after Kikyo. He was still getting over her, but when he heard Kagome hated Kikyo, he knew she must be different.

Kagome couldn't beleive she had actually kissed him! It was unlike her to be so bold. How she made it look like she hadn't even thought twice about it she really didn't know. She felt a strange satisfaction seeing Inuyasha walk around in a daze. She kept telling herself there was no way she had feelings for him, but when she kissed she felt a weird sensation. Even if it was just on the cheek, she longed to kiss him more intamately, but knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

She just couldn't risk getting hurt again. It was insane to feel things for him. She just couldn't understand why. He was a distant person and sometimes he could be a real jerk. She knew he had been hurt before. He had told her when he yelled at her. He said he couldn't risk her growing on him. Did that mean he was afraid she woul? Or that she somehow already was? She knew the best thing to do was to stay out of his way until she left. After that she'd never have to see him again. The temptation would be gone and her life would go back to normal. Or as normal as it could be without Inuyasha in it.

Even though they had made up they still stayed mostly confined to their rooms. Lost in their own thoughts about each other. Inuyasha just couldn't get over the kiss. He kept telling himself act as if nothing had happedned but that was proving to be most difficult. When she had kissed him life flowed through hs body once again. He never felt that before even when he was with Kikyo. He couldn't imagine life without Kagome yet he couldn't imagine life with her either. His mind was telling him no don't try to be involved with her, but his heart longed for Kagome's. He tried to deny these feelings in hope that they would go away. Maybe when she was gone things would go back to the way they were. No, not maybe, hopefully.

Kagome too was fighting with herself. She never wanted another relationship again. Maybe she could just live by herself and have 50 cats. He's not Kouga. But he's still a guy. Guy's cheat and lie and break your heart. He's not Kouga. He's a jerk. He's not Kouga. He made you cry like Kouga did. He's not Kouga. Over and over she fought with herself. She'd compare him to Kouga and once more she'd remember that he reallt wasn't Kouga. He was a jerk sometimed but at least he didn't to pretend to be a nice guy. He was himself and Kouga wasn't. How could she know for sure? Maybe he was acting? No, she knew he wasn't. Why would he? He was being even more than his usual jerky self just to push her away. Could she take that kind of a risk? Should she tell him how se really feels?

**Well here it is. Hope you guys like it next chapter goes back to Sessy and his problems. Well see you next chapter keep reviewing any ideas let me know. Thanks! Bye Bye!**


	7. Recovering: Mentally and Physically

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7-Recovering: Emotionally and Physically

Sesshomoru had cancelled all of his business meetings for the next two weeks. Kyumi's wounds were healing perfectly although she seemed more quiet than usual and rarely looked Sesshomoru in the eye. She spent most of her time outside looking up at the blue sky. He tried many times to talk to her but she usually just nod her head and occasionally gave a quiet 'yes' or 'no'. He knew something about the attack must have affected her in a different way that didn't involve her injuries. He wanted to know what, but the more he tried to figure it out the more it made him wonder. The more he tried to protect her and keep her near him the further away she seemed to want to be.

Looking out for her had left him rarely thinking about Kagura. He almost couldn't remember why he had ever even married her. When he first met her he really did love her. However after his parents ded and he had to take over the family business she began to change. The money he made went to her head and eventually consumed her. He knew she loved him about as much as he loved he. Not at all.

His mind kept drifting back to Kyumi. There was something about her that made him smile which he rarely ever did. He wanted to do something for her. Some wsay to let her know he was sorry about what happened with Kagura. He racked his brain trying to remember if she had ever mentioned any hobbies. Then he remembered something he had heard her talking to one of the other maids about; she loved shopping! He would take her on a shopping spree!

Kyumi lay on the grass outside starring up at the sky. She just couldn't figure out a way to tell him the truth. About what? Her feelings for Sesshomoru or the way her life was in danger? Both.

She was sure Kagura had been watching her. She might have cameras or maybe even people working inside the mansion. She was sure that since Kagura had been kicked out anyway Kagura would stop at nothing to see her dead, but she also knew she wouldn't dare strike with Sesshy watching. Kagura had hired every servant but Kyumi so there was no telling when or who would come after her. She decided staying away from Sesshy was the best way to keep him out of danger and she knew Kagura would come immediately and finish her off if she showed she might tell him the truth.

It was hard to stay away from him. After all she was basically his own personal assistant. He called on her to take care of anything that directly involved him.

As for her feelings for him, she'd never tell him. She was his maid. He would surely reject her. He might even laugh in her face. She could not risk that and wouldn't.

She had noticed how Sesshy had changed over the years. When he was a child he hung out with his cousin Kouga and took pride in picking on his little half demon brother, Inuyasha. Kyumi never approved of this, but loved Sesshomoru all the same. But after his parents died and he had no time for his brother Inuyasha, looking in his eyes you could see his regret. He had always wished he could take back all those years Inuyasha had suffered but knew it was impossible. And once he had a business to run he didn't have the time to make up for it either. However, when Kagura entered his life this regret seemed to fade away and was filled with happiness. They had been dating before he owned the business but got more serious and when Sesshy fell in love with her after his parents died nothing else mattered. But Kagura too began to change. She cared more for the money than her husband. This bothered Sesshy at first but he eventually just fell out of love with her. Kyumi wasn't sure why they stayed together after that. Probably Sesshy felt sorry for the person she had become and didn't want to hurt her anymore than she had already hurt herself.

Kyumi looked up when she heard leaves crinkling as someone walked toward her. Her body froze. At first the sun blocked the figure standind above her. Was this the person sent to murder her? Was this the end for her? But the person moved more closely and she relaxed. It was Sesshomoru.

**Next couple of chapters will be Kags and Inu. Keep reviewing please! I know the chapters have been short but they'll get longer I promise! Bye!**


	8. Going Home

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8- Going Home

Inuyasha woke with a start to his phone ringing. He picked up the phone to see it was Miroku.

"Hello."

"Hey Inu, you can bring her back now. Weathers all cleared up now."

"Ok, well don't worry about meeting half way. I'll just bring her there."

"Okay see ya when you get here."

"Bye." Inuyasha walked out of his bedroom and knocked on Miroku's door.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, whenever your ready to leave just let me know. The roads are clear now so I can take you back home. That is when you want me to."

"Okay thanks."

He didn't quite understand why he was so disappointed that she would soon be leaving. He was trying to make an exscuse for her to stay then realized what he was doing and stopped immediately. Why did he feel like his heart was being torn apart all over again at the thought of her not being here anymore.

"I'll be ready in a sec. I just have to get all my clothes."

"Wait, why don't we, uh, that is why don't we go outside and look around. Ya know just to make sure everything is okay."

"Yeah," Kagome said quickly wanting to stay with Inuyasha, "We should check for ourselves. Just in case."

They walked out on the grounds outside. Miroku had been right the roads were very clear, but snow still covered everything else.

"It's really cool looking out here."

"Yeah, it is."

Inuyasha without thinking quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and entertwined it with his own. Kagome just smiled and kept walking with him.

"So, what's it like here? I mean school and everything. Are there nice people around here?"

"School is okay. I mean its school. As for the people some are nice, but there's a lot of jerks too."

"Yeah, I guess there would be. I think there's jerks eveywhere you go."

"I s'pose so."

"Inuyasha, you confuse me you know that?"

"Why?"

"Sometimes you're so nice and sometimes you can be a real jerk."

"Feh, thats me. That's who I am and if you dont like it-"

"No, I like it. I, mean, uh, that is, it doesn't bother me. It's uh, totally cool."

"Right and why are you so nice all the time? Don't you ever stick up for yourself?"

"Yeah, i do. Are you callin me a wimp?"

"Maybe, just a little."

"Oh, I'll show you wimp." She picked up a handful of snow, packed it into a ball, and threw it at him, hitting him right in the middle of his face. He looked like he was about to scream, but instead smirked and chunked a snowball of fhis own at her. They ran chasing each other laughing the whole time.

They stopped to build a snowman but when Kagome tried to make it have dog ears, Inuyasha tried to flatten them down, but ended up flatening the whole snow man. Kagome pushed Inuyasha down into the big pile that was a snowman and Inuyasha dragged her down with him. They were laughing until Kagome ended up on top of him. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes until Kagome quickly jumped up.

"Sorry, I think we should get going now. Sango will be worried. And she's scary when she's worried." She offered Inuyasha her hand to help him up.

"Thanks", he said pulling himself up.

They walked back into the building and into his room. Inuyasha went and sat down not realizing he was still dragging Kagome with him.

"Uh, Inuyasha, do you really exspect me to go get my stuff if your still holding my hand?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." He turned away from her so she wouldn't see him blush.

She rose off the couch and returned minutes later holding the bag Inuyasha had gotten her new clothes in.

"Alright, lets get goin then."

Kagome opened the door and stepped into the hallway and saw Kouga standing there.

"K-K-Kouga?"

"Kagome?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha picked that time to walk out of the room.

"Kouga, I told you to stay away from Kagome."

"Shutup half-breed we're talking."

"No, we're not. Let's go Inuyasha."

They didn't talk again until they got to the car.

"You knew Kouga was there?"

"Yeah, he goes to college there. He's also my cousin, so I knew what he did to you. He told everyone about it."

"He was bragging?"

"I'm not sure if he was bragging. I over heard him telling my brother Sesshomoru."

"Sesshomoru is your brother?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"You are so different from him. I would have never guessed you were related to him. Except your hair color is the same."

"Yeah, that's where the similarities end."

They rode in silence for awhile. Kagome watched the scenery. There was snow everywhere except the roads.

"Inuyasha, doesn't it look beautiful outside? The scenery is always beautiful through here huh?"

"I don't know I'm always driving I've never really had the chance to look at it."

"Hey, why don't you let me drive?"

"What? Why?"

"So, you can watch the scenery. I can't just not let you see it."

"It's just a scenery and besides I never let anyone drive my car. Not even Miroku."

"Pull over, I'm driving."

"Fine, just don't tell Miroku." He pulled off to the side of the road. He got out and, leaving the car on, and buckled himself into the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?"

"I guess so. This feels weird. I've never ridden in the passenger seat of my own car."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

She drove back onto the road. He had to give it to her though. She was right; the scenery was beautiful. He guessed it was probably more beautiful in spring, but he was glad he got to se it all the same. There was snow on all of the trees and most of the grass. It looked like he had just walked into a christmas cartoon.

"I told you. You had to see it."

"Feh, whatever", but Kagome saw right through him. He didn't want her to know he thought the scenery was beautiful, but she knew better. No one, not even Inuyasha, could say that it wasn't amazing.

"What the hell are you smirking for?"

"Nothing, what am I not allowed to smile?"

"Not if your doin it for no damn reason."

"Don't tell me what to do I'll smile for no reason if I want to."

"Feh, whatever."

"You say that too much."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Kagome smiled the whole way, occasionally looking out of the corner of her eye to see Inuyasha still starring out of the window. But at long last the trees turned into buildings and the grass into sidewalks and parking lots. Finally, they had arrived.

"Hope we don't walk in on anything."

"Me too."

They walked through the long hallway finally making it to her room. Whenshe opened the door there was no sign of Sango or Miroku anywhere. Kagome saw a piece of folded paper on the counter and picked it up.

"They went out. They'll be back."

"Out where, exactly?"

"Damn, Miroku."

Kagome walked toward her room, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He gently put his soft mouth over hers. At first, Kagome was so shocked she just stood there, but then began kissing him back. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he pushed her up against the door. There was a knock on the door and they immediately jumped apart as Kagome opened the door.

"Hi, Kagome your back!"

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Well, I saw you walk in so I thought I'd come and say hi", the girl say trying to crain her neck and look around Kagome.

Kagome closed the door. She knew that her friend only came because she saw Inyasha come in her room with her.

"Sorry, people around here are crazy."

"Yeah, apparently."

Kagome walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. Inuyasha followed and sat beside her.

"Wanna watch another movie?"

"They're all chick flicks aren't they?"

"Mine are, but Sango has movies like you. She's kinda violent."

"Okay, I'll put it in then."

"No, I will." She went to the tv and put a dvd in smirking slightly at the movie she had put in. He thought he was about to watch a scary movie. He had no idea what he was in for. This was payback time for making her watch that disgusting movie.

"What the hell is this", Inuyasha asked Kagome sat back down beside him.

"I thought we were gonna watch one of Sango's movies?"

"Yeah, I lied. We're watching one of my favorite movies. A Walk to Remember."

They were thirty minutes nto the movie when Sango and Miroku walked in.

"Hey, Inu!"

"Shhh, I'm tryin to watch a movie over here."

"Oh, what movie?"

"A Walk to Remember."

"Oooo, I love this movie", Miroku said taking a seat on the floor in front of Kagome. Sango looking rather amusedxcame and sat down beside him. During the movie Kagome and Sango kept exchanging amused smiles. Miroku's eyes were watery and he looked like at any moment he might cry. Inuyasha's mouth was wide open and he was starring intently at the screen. Finally, the movie ended.

"That movie never gets easier to watch", Miroku said holding back tears.

"Whoa, I've never seen a bear like that before. It's so beautiful", Inuyasha said his wide open mouth barely moving.

"What babies."

"No kidding. Here let me put on one of those terrible movies to get your minds back right again."

Kagome walked back up to the tv and put another movie in. She sat back down on the couch and fell asleep instantly. Her head leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha barely noticed as he was so intently watching some guy stab another guy.

"I guess Kagome's had enough action today."

"Yeah, I gues."

"Why don't you go put her in her bed, Inuyasha. Her room is the one on the left."

"Feh, whatever." He picked up her up and carried into the bedroom Sango had said was hers. After putting her under the covers he noticed a picture halfway under the bed. Thinking it must have fallen off her nightstand he picked it up. It was Kagome and Kouga at the age of about 18. She was on Kouga's back and kissing himon the cheek. Kouga was smiling widely and Inuyasha knew this was one of the only true smiles Kouga had ever given. Kouga was truly in love with Kagome during this time, but at some point he just got bored with her. Kagome's beautiful eyes were wide open and twinkling in a way he had never seen before. He guessed Kouga had snatched this twinkle away after he betrayed her.

"He was a good guy back then." Kagome said her eyes open, but no twinkle in them.

"Yeah, to you, but he was never a good guy to me as you could see when he was talking to you today."

"Sorry, I never knew how he treated you. I never even knew about you. I wish I would have known about the way he was. I'd have known what kind of a guy he was then."

"He was good at hiding it. There was no way you could have known."

"Guess not. Inuyasha what's your story?"

"What story?"

"Well, who's the girl that broke your heart?"

"How d-"

"You let it slip when you were yelling at me the other day."

"Oh, well she had always taken up for me when Kouga and Sesshomoru picked on me. She was the only person that ever understood me."

"But?"

"But, I wasn't what she was looking for and it took her up until six months ago to realize that."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Thanks for everything. And call me Kags."

"Okay", he walked out of the room shuting the door behind him.

"So Inuyasha", began Miroku, "you and Kagome?"

"No, way. Me like that wench? I'm just glad to be rid of her."

"Hey you better watch it buddy that wench is my friend."

"Feh, come on Miroku."

Miroku mouthed a 'sorry' to Sango and kissed her cheek. Inuyasha was sure as he left the room he could smell Kagome's fresh salty tears.

**This is my longest chapter yet. I know Inuyasha is bein a jerk but he'll come around eventually. R&R**


	9. Hanging Out and Revenge on Kikyo

**Just so you guys know this is my most favorite chapter yet. Kikyo lovers beware. This chapter is for you young kagome.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9- Hanging out and Revenge on Kikyo

"Kagome are you awake yet?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute."

"I'm sorry about what Inuyasha said. It was a jerk thing for him to say that."

"It's okay", Kagome said coming out of her room, "I've told you a million times I don't care what he says."

She knew Sango could tell she was lying. It had been almost a week since she had come home and she hadn't eaten or slept much since Inuyasha left.

"Then could you do me a huge favor?"

"It depends. What is the favor?"

"Could you come to the club with me again?"

"And who else is coming?"

"Miroku and Inuyasha", she wispered the last part.

"I don't know..."

"You don't have to talk to him. There'll be other people there."

"Fine, but when I say get me a soda I mean it."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll never give you alchohol again."

Kagome giggled in spite of everything.

"Inuyasha, you know you were wrong. And I know you feel bad about it."

"No, I don't. I couldn't care less about that wench."

"Stop trying to cover it up Inuyasha. I know you better than that. You need to come with me and apologize."

"Apologize for what? I was tellin the truth it was good that she heard."

"Your acting like Kouga."

"What? No, I'm not. Don't compare me to that bastard."

"That's how you acting."

"Fine, I'll apologize, but I won't mean it."

"Yes, you will. You feel something for this girl, I can tell."

"No, I don't. She's annoying."

"Whatever, Inu. I'm not fooled."

"Watch it or I might let it slip to Sango about you little bed time buddy."

"Huggy bear? You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Fine, you can take your car. Sango's coming to pick me up. I'm staying the weekend with her."

"Feh, whatever."

"Sango, you look fine I promise."

"So do you wanna follow me to Miroku's or meet me at the club?"

"I'll just follow you. Less of an inconveniance."

"Well ,actually I'll follow you. You know the way better."

"Okay let's go."

Kagome started off on the highway with Sango in close pursuit. She couldn't beleive what she was getting herself into. She was liking the trip to this place less and less. She remembered when she loved coming out here to visit Kouga. They would go to the park and have the best time together. She could picture herself there with Inuyasha. Laughing together and letting nothing come between them. She knew this would never happen. She was willing to start over and be with him, but he wasn't and she'd have to move on and get over it. It seemed that in no time she was pulling into the parking lot.

"You wanna come in with me?"

"No, I'll wait out here. I don't feel comfortable going in there."

"Okay, I'll hurry." She walked away out of sight.

"Hey, Kags."

Kagome jumped and hit her head on the roof of her car. "Kouga? How'd you know I was out here?" She said rubbing her head and getting out of the car.

"I didn't. I noticed your car when I was getting back from a party."

"Okay, so why are you talking to me?"

"Kags, don't be like that. You know how I feel about you."

"No, I don't. Walking in on you with another girl is not a way to show love."

"Can't we move past that? How many times do I have to say sorry before you'll beleive me?"

"You'll never say it enough Kouga."

"This is what you want?"

"No, I want to be able to say you never broke my heart, but I can't. You can't always get what you want."

"Fine, Kags. But I really do love you."

"Tell that to your other three girlfriends."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instead and walked back towards the building. She slid down the side of her car and started crying her hands over her face. Then someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up to make her stand again. She looked up and snatched her hands away.

"D-Don't touch m-me. I-I'm f-fine." She said through her tears.

"Come on Kagome. I'm trying to be nice."

"NICE!? You mean calling me a wench is NICE?"

"Kagome, you know I didn't mean it."

"Y-you didn't?"

"No, of course not."

"Thanks Inu."

"Hey, Kags, you uh, wanna come hang out with me tonight?"

"Sure, you mean at the club?"

"No, I was thinkin somewhere else. Just get in your car. The passenger side. I'll go tell Sango. You know so she won't freak out that you've been crying."

"Okay."

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?"

"Do you think I blindfolded you just so I could tell you where I'm taking you."

"No, I guess not."

"And in anyway we are here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

He walked over to the side of the car Kagome was on and pulled her out and took off her blindfold.

"We're at the park."

"Yeah, I know it's late and everything, but I figured we could walk around or whatever."

"Sorry about me yelling at you earlier. I was mad at Kouga."

"I know, I saw Kouga walking toward the building so I knew he probably said something to you."

"Yeah, Inuyasha your a good friend."

"Friend? What if I don't want to be just your friend?"

He grabbed her hand and once again pulled her to him and began kissing her. Kagome, ready for it this time, immediately kissed him back. It seemed like a lifetime but they finally had to come up for air.

"Inuyasha, not tryin to ruin the mood or anything, but, do you think we could just go back to my place? It's freezing out here. And I don't want Sango to worry."

"Oh, sorry, of course."

They walked through the hall to her dorm and saw Kikyo standing there.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doin with that bitch?"

"DON'T CALL HER A BITCH YOU SLUT!"

"Umm, what's going on here?"

"Kagome, I don't beleive I ever told you but Kikyo is my ex."

"Your the one that did all that to him?" Kagome walked towards Kikyo, raised her fist, and punched her right in the middle of her face. Kikyo grabbed her face and ran into her own dorm.

"Wow, Kagome, that...that..."

"Was really childish of me I know."

"No that was awsome."

"Really?" She said smiling. "I think I hurt my hand as much as I hurt her", she said openeing her own door and walking in followed by Inuyasha.

**Well there you have it. I told you not to read it if you liked Kikyo. Well R&R! **


	10. Gone Dark

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 10- Gone Dark

"Master, Sesshomoru, I'm sorry did you need me in the house?"

"No, I actually came to talk to you. May I sit down?"

She looked skeptical at first, but nodded.

"I, couldn't help but notice that you've been acting weirdly since the attack. Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?"

"No, nothing", she said looking down at her feet.

"Well, if you ever wish to talk about it feel free to. I also came to ask you if you would like to come take a day off with me. Maybe do a little shopping and grab a bite to eat afterwards?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I have a lot of work to do."

"Well, I'll assign someone else to your job for the day."

"No, I'm sorry. I need to go." She rose to her feet and ran into the house not looking him in the face once.

Sesshomoru continued to sit there shocked that his plan didn't work. There had to be something going on and he knew just the person that would tell him if there was.

"Sesshy, I have no idea what your talking about. Whatever that woman says is a lie. She is in love with you and would say anything to turn you against me."

"She hasn't said anything. That is why I am here talking to you, Kagura. What the hell really happened that day"

"I have already told you this a million times. Now if you are not here to tell me you want me back home then it is best that you leave."

"I guess I'm leaving then."

Sesshomoru could smell another person in this apartment. It was another man. He didn't at first recognize the scent but then he remembered it. It was Naraku. He knew Kagura could still be using him as a body gaurd, but what would be the point? He left the room hoping to get some alone time with Naraku. He would have to wait and he didn't want to leave Kyumi alone for too long.

Kyumi sat in her room crying. She wanted so badly to be able to say yes to Sesshomoru, but knew she would be killed if she did. She wasn't sure what she should do. She hated lyimg to him. He wanted to help her and all she did was push him away. Even if it was for the better it still made her feel she was hurting him and that is the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Kyumi, are you feeling okay? You haven't been yourself and...Kyumi why are you crying?"

"It is nothing to worry about, Lexi. I will be alright."

"Are you sure? And whats wrong with Master Sesshomoru? He left out of the house very quickly and-"

"Sesshomoru is g-gone?"

"Yes...are you sure you are okay? You look terrified."

Just then all the power in the house went out. Leaving the house pitch black.

"Kikyo, what happened? Why are you crying and what happened to your face?"

"That stupid new wench of Inuyasha's that's what happened."

"Are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY? HAVE YOU SEEN MY FACE? WOULD YOU BE OKAY IF YOUR FACE LOOKED LIKE THIS?"

"I guess not, but who is the girl? What's her name?"

"It's the girl that lives across the hall, Kagome."

"Oh, Kagome, she's really nice and-" she saw the way Kikyo was looking at her and quickly changed the subject "What are you going to do? I know you want to get back at her and Inuyasha."

"Yes, I just need to think of a good plan. I need to find outthings about this Kagome girl."

"Well, I know she caught her boyfriend Kouga, major hottie by the way, but she caught him cheating on her."

"Really? So how do you think she would react if she thought it was happening all over again? Only this time with Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. I like Kagome."

"No, you will help me. I could care less if you like her or not."

"Fine, what will you have me do?"

"Kyumi, what just happened?"

"I am not sure, but do you know where any flashlights are or candles maybe?"

"Yes, there is a flashlight in your dresser. I put it there along time ago."

"Why in my dresser? Actually, never mind could you get it for me?"

"Sure thing."

She could hear Lexi trying to feel through her dresser and then try to find her way back to Kyumi.

"Here it is."

"Thanks", she said turning it on, "Now stay here and lock the door. I'll go find out whats going on."

"Okay, be careful."

"I always am."

She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. The flashlight was very small so she could only see a couple of inches ahead of her, but it was better than no light at all. She began walking down the stairs where she felt someone shove her hard in the back causing her to fall down the stairs. She was sure she had broken one of her ribs, but stood up anyway only to be punched in her face knocking her unconcious.

**Sorry it's not very long. Hope you like it. R&R ! **


	11. Fighting Begins

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11- Fighting Begins

* * *

Kyumi woke and rose shakily onto her feet. She started to run to the phone, then she heard a gunshot and a sharp pain in the right part of her chest. She instantly fell on her face.

"Why did Sesshomaru come over to my house? And why did he ask about you? I told you not to tell anyone!"cried a chilling voice.  
Kyumi knew that voice. Her eyes widened.

"I-I didn't tell him anything. I swear," Kyumi begged, trying to get up and run.

"Kyum, Kyumi. No use in running. I'm all around you," Naraku said, releasing one of his kives into her left leg.

Kagura was staring at her ex in caution. Why is he so concerned about this meer human? I mean she was a wind sorceres. Way more power than a human.

"Do you know why she hasn't been talking? At all?" Sesshomaru  
asked, giving Kagura one of his death glares.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like Naraku is gonna kill her or anythin-"Kagura stopped talking.

"Kyumi!" Sesshomaru whispered, rushing out the door.

Kyumi yelled in pain as she felt a kick in her stomache.

"I didn't tell him anything," Kyumi said, for the millionth time.

The door burst open and Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway.  
Naraku instantly knew why he'd come. The look on his face told  
the whole reason he was concerened in the first place.

Kyumi was laying there, bloody, bruised. It was worse than last time he saw her like this. It was like facing what you feared most. And this is one of scenes that would haunt his mind for days...months...or even years.

Suddenly, Kyumi's body started to move. Naraku noticed and went towards Kyumi's body.

"You won't get away so easily, Naraku Tankemu," Sesshomaru yelled running toward Naraku's body and slamming it toward the wall on his left.

"You won't either," Naracku shouted.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm just really worried that Kikyo's gonna try something to get back at me. I mean, didn't you see how mad she was?"

"No, I was too bust lookin at how messed up her face was."

"As funny as it was, I'm really starting to regret it."

"What can she really do Kags?"

"I don't know. She's evil, she'll thonk of something. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, and while we wait can you make me some Ramen I'm starving."

"I'm not your maid. Do it yourself."

"Feh, whatever."

"There you go again."

There was a quiet knock on the door and Kagome rushed over to answer it.

"Oh, hey, Jenn, what's up?"

"Uh, I, uh, just painted my room and I wanted to get your opinion on them. That is if your not busy. If you are I understand I'll come back another day. I totally don't mind."

"No, I'll come. Inuyasha, I'll be back. Don't burn the kitchen down I'm leaving the door open. I'm right across the hall if you need me."

"Feh, whatever and what do you mean _'Don't burn the kitchen down'_? You tryin to say I don't know what I'm doin-" He stopped realizing Kagome wasn't the one now standing in the doorway when he turned around. It was Kikyo.

"What the hell are you doin here? If Kagome finds you in here I'll have to hold her back from what she'll want to do to you."

"You think I'm afraid of that wench?"

"Well if my face looked like yours does now then I'd say yeah."

"Ha, you are so amusing. That's what I love about you Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever, get out we're done talking."

"No, I love you Inuyasha, please get rid of this trash your seeing now."

"Trash? You'd know about trash wouldn't you? Kagome is not trash, you are. And I'm glad to be rid of you. I never realized how terrible our realationship was until I started seeing Kagome. Everything is perfect with her."

"For now."

Inuyasha heard footsteps and Kagome's voice heading there way. Kikyo also hearing them ran to Inuyasha. She grabbed his face and kissed him just as Kagome walked in. She pulled back and Inuyasha saw the look on Kagome's face. He was so shocked by what happened he didn't know what to say.

"Come on Jenn, let's leave them alone. I'll see you later Inu just as we planned." She rushed quickly out of the door not giving Inuyasha time to protest.

"Kagome, I swear it's not what it looks like. She kissed me, I didn't do anything."

"Exactly, you didn't do anything. It didn't look like you pushed her away."

Inuyasha knew she really wanted to yell at him, but instead she stood there calmly tears in her eyes. Her voice more steady than Inuyasha's.

"I was in shock, I didn't know what was happening. One second she was in the doorway the next she was grabbing my face and-"

"Just go home Inuyasha. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. I'd think after all we've been through you'd be the last one to do something like this, but I once again was wrong. Please, just leave, I don't want to look at you anymore."

"Kagome, I swear, I didn't mean-"

"Just, go, please."

Inuyasha wished she'd yelled at him. It would have been better than hearing her like this. He knew the kiss was nothing and it was all Kikyo, but there was no point in arguing. Kagome was too upset to listen right noe. He'd just call her in a few days and hope she'd listen then.

* * *

"Inuyasha, didn't you try talking to Kagome? I mean isn't it obvious she was right? This had to be something Kikyo planned. She should have know better than to beleive you'd do that."

"I'm glad you beleive me Sango. I thought you wouldn't since you Kag's friend."

"It's obvious though and I know how Kikyo is. Miroku's also told me a lot about you so I know it'd be totally weird if you really were cheating. I can't beleive Kagome didn't beleive you."

"For once I'm actually glad Miroku talks about me. Do you think you could go over and try to convince Kags? She won't listen to me."

"Yeah, I'll be back later guys and I'll tell you how it goes."

* * *

"Thanks, we'll be waiting."

"Oh, Sango, I'm so glad your here! I-Inuyasha h-he-"

"I know what happened."

"Y-you do?" she asked through her tears.

"Yes, maybe even more than you do."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha is not with Kikyo. She planned this to get back at you and Inuyasha."

"He's convinced you to now? Your my best friend how could you beleive him over me?"

"I'm not Kags it's just obvious. Even you said Kikyo would be trying to get back at you."

"No, this was real and if you beleive him then we're not friends."

"But Kags-"

"That's what I thought. I'm going to stay at the shrine. I'll just have to get up early to come to school."

"Kagome, why are you so determined not to beleive us?"

"I'm going to get my stuff."

"Kagome..."

Kagome walked into her room and put as much of her things into her suitcase that would fit. She then left ignoring Sango's calls to come back.

* * *

"So, did she beleive you? Sango, are you okay?"

"She left. She went to stay at the shrine. Apparently if I beleive you I'm not her friend. I tried telling her, but she wouldn't listen. Sorry, Inu, I tried."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in the middle of this."

"Look guys I think I have an idea to convince Kagome."

"What? Didn't you hear me Miroku? She won't even believe me."

"Yeah but what if she heard it straight from the horses mouth?"

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. R&R**


	12. Saving Kyumi

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 12- Saving Kyumi

* * *

"You think you can defeat me, Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, it looks like it to me." He grabbed Naraku up frpm the ground and through him at the wall again.

"Hmm, it may look like it, but you can't. Do you honestly think this is causing me pain? Let me show you what pain is."

Naraku flew at Sesshomaru. He got a knife from his pocket and dug it into Sesshomaru's chest. Just a couple of inches from his heart. Sesshomaru yelled in pain but through Naraku off of him. He lungedat Naraku and slashed into him with his deadly claws. Naraku jumped back from him gripping his chest as he did so.

"Not bad, but it's gonna take more than that to hurt me."

Sesshomaru flew at him again but before he could do anything Naraku had stabbed him again. Sesshomaru jumped back against the wall using it to hold himself up. He was dizzy from the blood he was loosing and was finding it hard to stand.

"S-ses-shomaru..."

"Kyumi, don't talk, it's okay I'll take care of this."

Hearing Kyumi's voice gave him new found strength and Sesshomaru stood up tall and faced Naraku who had a look of shock on his face. Sesshomaru unexpectantly jumped at Naraku again slashing and gashing all over his body causing him to fall to the ground. Naraku tried to get to his feet but found he couldn't and slumped back to the ground. Sesshomaru stood there watching him until he heard a small cough just behind him and he rushed to Kyumi's side. Getting on his knees beside her.

"Y-your bleeding very badly. He stabbed you very deeply. Your loosing too much blood."

"I'll be fine, I'm a demon. It's you I'm worried about. Are you okay? How bad is it?"

"I f-feel like a million bucks as always. I think a couple of my ribs are broken and obviously I have cuts all over the place, but I think I'll be okay."

"Why didn't you tell me something was going on? I could have helped you."

"I didn't want them to hurt you."

"What is it that you weren't supposed to tell me anyway?"

"I-I caught Kagura and Naraku, uh, together. I threatened to tell you. That's why they beat me the first time."

"Is that why you weren't talking to me? Because you didn't want to put my life in danger?"

But he didn't get an answer. He looked down and saw she was still breathing and guessed she had fallen asleep. He got back to his feet and lifted her up in his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha walked to the door and knocked on it. He heard the hushing of voices and someone rushing to the door.

"Inuyasha! What a pleasant suprise."

"Hey, Kikyo, I, uh wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"I knew I'd be seeing you. Where's Kagome? I saw her leaving yesterday. She wasn't to mad was she?"

"Yeah, can we talk about this inside?"

"Sure come in." Kikyo extended her arm and gestured him into the room shutting the door when he was in.

"I'm really glad about what happened yesterday. I've been waiting for you to say you wanted me back. I've missed you Kikyo."

"Yes, I knew you did."

"That girl from yesterday is here. I can smell her."

"Yeah, she's in her room. She won't be interupting us."

"So, how did you do it exactly? I mean was it part of your plan for Kagome to see us?"

"Yeah, I told Jenn to get Kagome out of the room so I could talk to you. Then she'd talk loudly so I could hear her coming as a signal to kiss you."

"I see, well I have to go now."

"What?! Why are you leaving?"

"I got what I came for."

"But I thought-"

"If you thought I would ever do anything to hurt Kags your mistaken and I definately would never be with you again."

He went to the door and left out of it slamming it behind him.

"So, Kagome are you ready to talk to us about why your here yet?"

"No, and I don't think I ever will be. Can we just eat dinner and talk about something else?"

"Uh, sure we can, sorry."

"Hey sis is this about that Kouga guy?"

Kagome slammed her fists down on the table making all of the plates clatter against their forks. She pushed her seat out from under her and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Making sure to slam her door as hard as she could so her family would no not to disturb her. It was only her second dat home and in that time the only thing her family seemed to want to talk about is her problems. And every time she said she didn't want to talk about it her brother always asked if Kouga was the problem. She knew they were all trying to help, but they just managed to make her even more frustrated. She through herself down on her bed and fell asleep only moments later.

"Kagome, someone is at the door to see you!"

"Who is it?" She had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Jenn, should I send her up there?"

Kagome really didn't want to talk to anyone, but the shock that it was Jenn and not Inuyasha answered for her.

"Yeah, tell her to come on up!"

She heard footsteps on the stairs and an uneasy knock on her door.

"Come in."

Jenn looking very nervous and shaky entered her room.

"H-hi, Kagome"

"Hi, uh, how exactly did you know I was here? And how did you even know how to get here?"

"Sango and Inuyasha told me."

"Kind of figured that. So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to tell you the truth about what happened yesterday."

"I already know the truth, okay? If Sango and Inuyasha put you up to this it's not going to work."

"No, they were going to do it themselves but I told them I wanted to do it. It's the least I could do. It is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kikyo told me to get you out of the room. She wanted you to think Inuyasha was cheating on you, because I told her about Kouga and we knew how you'd react. I didn't want to do it I told her you were really nice and didn't deserve that, but I did it anyway, sorry."

"You think I'm gonna beleive that? What did Sango and Inuyasha promise you if you'd come up here and say that?"

"They said you would say that, so they gave me this." she pulled a little tape recorder out of her purse.

"What's that?"

"Proof that my story is true. Just listen."Inuyasha walked to the door and knocked on it. He heard the hushing of voices and someone rushing to the door.

_"Inuyasha! What a pleasant suprise."_

_"Hey, Kikyo, I, uh wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."_

_"I knew I'd be seeing you. Where's Kagome? I saw her leaving yesterday. She wasn't to mad was she?"_

_"Yeah, can we talk about this inside?"_

_"Sure come in." Kikyo extended her arm and gestured him into the room shutting the door when he was in. _

_"I'm really glad about what happened yesterday. I've been waiting for you to say you wanted me back. I've missed you Kikyo."_

_"Yes, I knew you did."_

_"That girl from yesterday is here. I can smell her."_

_"Yeah, she's in her room. She won't be interupting us." _

_"So, how did you do it exactly? I mean was it part of your plan for Kagome to see us?"_

_"Yeah, I told Jenn to get Kagome out of the room so I could talk to you. Then she'd talk loudly so I could hear her coming as a signal to kiss you."_

_"I see, well I have to go now."_

_"What?! Why are you leaving?"_

_"I got what I came for."_

_"But I thought-"_

_"If you thought I would ever do anything to hurt Kags your mistaken and I definately would never be with you again."_

Kagome heard what sounded like a door slam and then silence. Kagomejumped up and hugged Jenn.

"Thanks, I have to go. I hope Inuyasha will forgive me for not beleiving him."

* * *

"Inuyasha, go answer the door, can't you hear that someone is knocking on it?"

"Yeah, but I was just gonna let them knock, but now they've heard your big mouth so I'll have to answer it."

He reluctantly got to his fee, but just as he went to grab the door handle the door bust open barely missing him.

"Kikyo what the hell are you tryin to do kill me? Get the hell out of here."

"I CANT BELEIVE YOU LIED TO ME! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" She stormed out of the room and when she moved out of the way a soaked Kagome was vivible in the doorway.

"K-kagome..."

"H-hey I-Inuyasha", she said through chattering teeth. "I w-wanted to a-apologize. C-can I come i-in?"

"Yeah, I guess it's raining then?"

"Yeah, i-it's raining." She walked past Inuyasha and he closed the door. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"I guess you heard the tape?"

"Yeah, and I realize how stupid it was for me not to beleive you. It was obvious it was something Kikyo planned."

"Yeah, but it still took me a tape of a confession just to get you to beleive me."

"I know, part of me wanted to beleive you, but the other part of me wouldn't let me. I'm really sorry."

"I know your sorry, but there's still the fact that you don't trust me."

"I do trust you I-"

"No, you don't Kags. If you trusted me you would have beleived me."

They sat there in silence for awhile and Kagome finally found her voice.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we should just be friends. Maybe someday when you can let the past go we can be more than that."

"I knew you would say that. I guess your right, but Inuyasha would you have beleived me if you saw me kissing Kouga?"

She didn't wait for his answer instead she gave him back the towel and left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update asap. See ya!**


	13. Kyumi's Condition

Discalimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 13- Kyumi's Condition

* * *

"Sango, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room."

"Look", Kagome began sitting on the edge of Sango's bed, "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted when you defended Inuyasha. I should have beleived him in the first place and I shouldn't have put you in the middle of it."

"I kow, it's okay. Don't worry about it, Kags. So, did you already talk to Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, he said I don't trust him and until I can forget the past we'll just be friends."

"I'm sorry, Kags."

"No, it'll be okay. I think with winterbreak coming up I think I'm going to go to the shrine for a week or two. My stuff is already there and I could use a vacation from this place."

"Hey, would it be okay if I came with you? It has been a while since me and you hung out alone."

"That is a good idea. We have a guest bedroom so you'll have your own room and eveything."

"Let me pack and then we can get out of here."

"Sounds good, oh and you should probably call Miroku and tell him or he'll be thinking I came over here and murdered you or something."

* * *

"Well, Sango is gonna be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Why where's she going?"

"To Kagome's, she said she wanted a vacation where it was quiet and apparently it doesn't get much better than Kagome's place."

"Oh, so they'll be gone for two weeks?"

"Maybe less, maybe more. They don't really know yet. Did I just hear a hint of disappointment in your voice?"

"No, I told you we're friends. I could go weeks without seeing you. It'll be just the same without Kagome."

"Right, well keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"So, what are we gonna do then?"

"Well, maybe we should go to my place."

"But I thought you hated Sesshomaru? Doesn't he still live there with his wife?"

Yeah, I think so. I haven't talked to him since I started here, but he's never home and neither is she."

"Alright, if your okay with it then I guess we should get packing then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wait, isn't Kagome's place right near yours?"

"Well, yeah. Kouga lived a block from me and she lived on his street. She used to hang out with Kouga at my house all the time. Of course we never met because she was always around Sesshomaru and Kouga and I was never around them."

"I see. So, you don't just want to go there so you can be near Kagome?"

"No, I just...You know what you ask me one more thing and I'll leave you here alone."

"Okay, let's get ready then."

"Yeah, I guess I should call Sesshomaru and tell him we're coming."

"Yeah I guess so."

* * *

"Are you sure she is going to make it?"

"No, we aren't sure. All we can do is hope that she will."

Sesshomaru starred down at Kyumi's broken body. He knew she had been lying about not being seriously hurt.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Master Sessomaru. Kyumi is a strong person. If anyone can make it through this it's her."

He nodded his head but said nothing. His injuries had healed very quickly, so he was as good as new. The bullet had been surgically removed from Kyumi's chest and she hadn't been awake since the operation the day before. The doctors all tried to assure him, but only this nurse had been truly honest with him about Kyumi's condition. She was one of Kyumi's long time friends and was just as worried about Kyumi as he was.

"Thank you, for your help. Are you the only one that doesn't lie and say everything will be fine when it really might not be?"

"No, but the doctors always try to comfort the patients loved ones. The nurses are the ones that try to tell the truth."

"What do you think her chances of making it are?"

"It all depends on if she wakes up or not. If she isn't awake by tomorrow her chances will drop tremendously."

"Hmm, I understand."

"Well, I'll be back in about an hour to check up on her. You should probably go home and get some rest. She'll be fine and we'll call you if anything happens."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kyumi once more and then left the hospital room. His phone began to ring and he looked and was suprised to see it was his brother calling him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

"Me and a friend are comind home for a couple of weeks. Just thought I should warn you."

Click.

That was just like his brother to call and just hang up on him. He hurried home knowing he had some things to cleanup before his brother got there and he didn't even know when that would be.

* * *

"Kagome, your back! And you brought a friend!"

"Yeah, mom, this is Sango my roomate. We're going to spend a couple of weeks here since it's winter break and eveything."

"Wow, this place is awsome. I already love it here."

"Well dinner will be ready in a couple of hours so Kags you can show Sango around the town."

"Yeah, come on Sango. I'll show you your room and then we can get out of here."

"Cool."

Kagome walked up the stairs and gestured to the room across from hers. It had a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a closet. The room was plain other than that.

"You can just sit your stuff down and then we can get out of here."

"Yeah, let's go. Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know yet. I hope you brought comfortable shoes."

"Why?"

"We're walking. You miss too much when your driving. Besides the town is pretty small anyway. Nothing is too far away from here."

"Doesn't Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kikyo's families live around here?"

"Yeah, I think Kikyo's family live on the outskirts of the town, but Kouga's family is a couple of houses down from here. Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru lives a block from here."

"I feel sorry for you. Growing up around Kikyo."

"I didn't, we never met before college. Inuyasha and Kikyo must have went to the private school, because I never knew either of them exsisted. I've been to Inuyasha's house a million times with Kouga and Sesshomaru and I never saw him. Wierd huh?"

"Yeah, weird."

They walked back down the stairs and out of the front door. Sango couldn't see how Kagome figured nothing was too far when the next house was about a quarter of a mile away. They began walking down the sidewalk in silence as both of the looked around. Kagome's land stretched for acres. It was a beautiful place. With the greenest grass Sango had ever seen.

"I know it's kind of boring, but I grew to love it out here."

"I told you I already love it out here. I was being serious. It's a nice change from the big city I grew up in. I've never been in a place so peacful. It's wonderful here."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Maybe someday I'll come to the city with you?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. But I don't think my hometown can even compare with yours."

"I'm sure I'd like it there. Well, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go by Inuyasha's. I want to see what his place is like."

"I guess since he's not there. I really don't want to see him right now."

"It'll be fine. Like you said he's not there."

"Okay, come on. We have to pass Kouga's to get there so be quiet when we pass there. I don't know if he's there and his family is totally insane."

"How far until we get there?"

"We are there. Now be quiet. Tip-toe if you have to."

They litterally began tip-toeing across the sidewalk in front of Kouga's house. This however proved not to be enough. When they were directly in front of the house Kouga came busting out.

"Hey Kagome! Hey Sango!"

"Uh, hey, Kouga." Sango answered. Kagpme just stood there silently.

Kouga came down the stairs and stood in front of them on the sidewalk.

"I guess your staying at the shrine for the break then?"

"Yeah." Kagome said stifly.

Kouga smiled at Sango awkwardly. "Maybe while your here we could all hang out. You know just as friends?"

Sango and Kouga looked at Kagome with questioning eyes. "Yeah, I guess we can."

"Thanks Kagome and don't worry the rest of my family aren't home. They are visiting my grandmother. They won't be back until next week."

"Oh, well, we have to go."

"Okay see ya."

"Yeah, bye Kouga."

Kouga moved out of their path and watched them walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway of his house and got out of the car with a shocked Miroku.

"Whoa, this place is huge!"

"I guess it is. Come on I don't feel like standing here while you stand there and look like an idiot."

"Fine, but you could have warned me your 'house' was really a mansion."

"I've never really thought about it."

They walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Inuyasha expected one of Sesshomaru's servants to answer, but Sesshomaru himself answered the door. Inuyasha could smell blood coming from inside.

"Yes, that's right. You do smell blood. Come in, we have a lot of things to discuss, but first you should introduce me to your friend."

"Miroku this is Sesshomaru. Now could you move so we can put our stuff up?"

"Leave it, someone will get it for you. I told you we have important things to talk about."

"Feh, whatever. What is it?"

"We should go talk in my office. We'll get more privacy that way."

"Okay, let's go then your wasting my time."

They followed Sesshomaru up the stairs and into a small room. Sesshomaru gestured towards two chairs for them to sit in that were in front of his desk and then he sat down.

"First you should know I have divorced Kagura."

"Why?"

"Her and one of her 'body gaurd' almost beat Kyumi to death. And I wasn't really in love with her anymore I guess."

"Is Kyumi the one you always liked, but instead of telling her you just kept her as you personal assisstant? If you'd call it that."

"That has nothing to do with this discussion,"Sesshomaru said blushing,"I would like it if you'd be quiet and let me finish."

"Feh."

"Well, after the attack I noticed Kyumi was acting strange especially when I brought up the subject of Kagura and what had really happened. So, I went to question Kagura about it. She denied everything, but then let it slip Naraku was on his way here to hurt Kyumi. I rushed over here and I fought with Naraku. I knocked him unconcious and took Kyumi to the hospital. She is in critical condition and she might not make it. She had surgery yesterday and hasn't woken up since."

"So, where are they now? Is Naraku still alive?"

"They have both disappeared. When I was trying to get help for Kyumi, Naraku slipped away."

"So, what are you gonna do? Do you think they'll come back?"

"Yes, I think they'll come back, but when I don't know. All I can do is wait. There is one more thing I want to say to you before you go."

"And?"

"And the thing I want to say is, I'm sorry. And you know why."

"It's too late for an apology. You should have apologized a long time ago."

"You're right. Well, I guess you should go show Miroku his room. We have set up the guest room across from your room up for him."

"Come on Miroku."

"Okay."

After showing Miroku around his house Inuyasha decided to take him for a walk around the town. When they stepped out of the house Inuyasha immediately smlled a sweet flowery scent coming from the bushes that had absolutely no flowers on them at all. He walked over to them and looked down. He already knew who he'd find there, but was still suprised to see them.

"Hey, Inuyasha, we were just around and we thought we'd stop by and say hi."

"Kagome, you didn't even know I was here. What are you doing in my bushes?"

"Well-"

"Hey, Inu, why are you talking to the bushes. Sango! Kagome! What are you doing?"

"It's my fault. I told Kagome I wanted to see what your house was like. Very pretty by the way, but then we saw you coming out of the door and we didn't want you to tink we were stalking you or something so we hid in the bushes."

"Oh, well I'll see you guys later I'm showing Miroku around the town."

"Hey Inu, why don't they come? I mean since they're doin the same thing we are."

"Yeah, okay. Come on then."

Kagome stayed at the back of the group for most of the time. She was feet behind everyone else only coming to be part of the group when Sango pulled her and made her. They ended up at the mall and Miiroku and Sango went off to get pictures made leaving Inuyasha and Kagome standing there not looking at each other.

"I'm gonna go to that store over there. I saw a cute shirt in the display window. I'll catch up withyou guys later."

"Kagome, why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I said let's be friends can't we just act like normal friends would?"

"No, we can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be just your friend. I can't be your friend. Sure I have problems trusting people, but so do you. I guess I thought we could work it out together."

"I can't do that Kags."

"And I can't be just a friend."

She stormed out of the store and went and sat on a bench out in front.

"Is that you Kags?"

"H-hojo?"

"Yeah, so it is you then."

"Yeah, so I guess your visiting your family too then?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we've seen each other. Do you wanna go inside and get some coffee? You know catch up."

"Sure sounds great."

**I made this one as long as possible. Thanks for the reviews and keep givin them! **


	14. Sesshomaru Gets A Phone Call

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 14- Sesshomaru Gets A Phone Call

* * *

"So, how are things with Kouga then? Are you still friends?"

"I don't know. I saw him earlier and he asked me and my friend Sango if we wanted to hang out and I said that we would. I'll probably regret it."

"You guys have known each other a long time. He was a jerk, but I think a friendship with him would be reasonable."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how Inuyashas gonna feel about that."

"I understand, they hate each other."

"Yeah, but I won't go back on my word. I told Kouga I'd hang put with him and I will. Now, let's talk about you. How has your life been going?"

"Actually, it's been going great. I am training to become a doctor."

"That sounds great! Do you have a girlfriend or anything?"

"I did, but things didn't work out. I don't think she was the girl for me."

"Oh, well as they say when you meet her you'll know."

"I think I've already met her. I just keep letting her go without telling her how I feel about her." He looked into her eyes, but she quickly looked away. ojo had always been in love with Kagome. The whole town knew it, but he just wasn't Kagome's type.

"Hmm, you know this has been fun and everything, but I have to go find my friends."

"Oh okay. Bye then and it was really great seeing you again Kags."

"You, too."

Kagome and Hojo stood up and hugged each other. They then headed off in seperate directions and Kagome was glad to be out of that awkward conversation.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome hugged the man she had been sitting with tightly and walk away. He blocked Kagome's path and she could see he was very angry.

"Did I just hear right? You want to go hang out with Kouga?"

"I told him I would. Sango's going too. What's the big deal?"

"Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten! I just want to move on from that."

"And hanging out with Kouga is the best way?"

"I tried other ways, but they didn't work out for me did they?"

"And what about that guy? You sure did hug him really tight."

"Are you listening to yourself? That guy is an old friend of mine. I shouldn't have to even explain that to you, because you should know what kind of person I am! You are so paranoid. And you say I'm the one with no trust? Yeah, right."

Sango and Miroku ran up to them cutting their conversation short.

"Come on Kagome, we're leaving now."

"Come on Sango I was only joking! I don't really think that photographer has a nice butt."

"Then, why did you keep making up exscuses for her to bend over!?"

Inuyasha and Kagome fought hard not to laugh.

"I wasn't! Those were not exscuses."

"Miroku, you threw your wallet on the ground and then asked her to pick it up. You could have picked it up yourself!"

"I have a bad back I didn't want to bend down and get stuck."

It was proving harder and harder not to laugh. Kagome snorted once, but covered it up as a seeze and they continued with there argument.

"Get stuck!? Even if you had a bad back why didn't you just ask me to get it? And why did you throw it in the first place?"

"I didn't throw it. I dropped it."

"You took it out of your pocket for no reason at all and then you threw it. I know the difference between a drop and a throw!"

"I swear I dropped it."

"Oh, so you 'dropped' it three times and all those times you just figured you'd ask her to get it?"

"Come on guys people are starring. Let's just go Sango."

"Yeah, let's go. I'll deal with you later Miroku."

"I look forward to that." Miroku said sarcastically.

They couldn't help it this time they really did laugh. Even Sango joined in and eventually Miroku did too. After a minute they caught their breath and headed on there way out of the mall.

"I'll see you later Miroku!"

"Okay, bye!"

"See ya Kags."

"Bye Inuyasha."

Sango and Kagome talked about Miroku and the photographer all the way home. It was a releif for Kagome to be laughing with her friend instead of fighting with Inuyasha.

"Miroku is really a nice guy Sango. You shouldn't worry. I doubt he would ever do anything to hurt you."

"I know, but I hate his wondering eyes."

"I can't blame you for that one, but I suppose that is just part of who he is."

"I know, but it still gets under my skin."

"Yeah."

"So, what did you and Inuyasha do?"

Kagome knew this subject would come up. She knew there was no way she could be left in peace when it came to the subject of Inuyasha.

"He said I was avoiding him and I told him I couldn't be his friend. Then I saw one of my friends and we talked for awhile. Apparently, Inuyasha had been listening to our conversation because after my friend left he came over and started yelling at me about hanging out with Kouga. Then he said that I was hugging my friend in weird way like I liked him. I deffinatelt don't like Hojo in that way."

"Inuyasha, was just jelious is all. He'll get over it."

"Yeah, I know, but I've never seen him act that way."

"I hate to say it, but I know how he feels."

"I guess you would."

"Yes, well your mom said dinner would be ready soon and it's already been a couple of hours and I'm starving!"

"Good, my mom can cook really well."

Sango had taken off running at a speed Kagome didn't even know a human could manage. She took off running after Sango hoping Sango wouldn't get lost.

* * *

"Your over reacting Inu. She isn't going to end up falling back in love with Kouga."

"Kouga can be very persuassive."

"Maybe but Kagome will be ready for his charming ways."

"I guess."

"Come on, stop worrying. Nothing will happen."

"What about that other guy?"

"The one she hugged?"

"Yeah."

"Show me how they hugged each other."

"What?!"

"Come on, hug me the way she hugged him."

"I don't know..."

"Come on!"

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and hugged him just the way Kagome hugged her friend.

"That is probably just a way to say 'it was nice to see you' or 'it's been too long'." Miroku said still hugging Inuyasha.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but had she hugged him like this", Miroku pulled Inuyasha closer, "that would have meabt there was something going on."

A man walked by them and whistled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped ten feet from Miroku who yelled:

"Hey back off he's mine!"

"I'll kill you Miroku."

"You wanted me to show you."

"Yeah, but I didn't want the whole town thinkin me and you were together, which they now do."

"Ah, who cares? I thought it was rather amusing."

"Maybe for you."

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you went that way." called a girls voice behind them.

"Ayame! Of course I don't."

"Who's the girl?"

"She's a friend. Don't think about it."

"About what?"

"What are you two mumbling about?"

"Nothing, so I hear you still live here in town?"

"Yeah, I'm a nurse at the hospital. I saw your brother there a little while ago with Kyumi."

"Yeah, I know he told me she was hurt."

"Yeah, so where's Kikyo at? I'd love to chat with her."

"I don't know we broke up."

"Why?"

"She cheated on Inuyasha."

"I always knew she was a bad choice for you Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go know, but we should all hang out some time."

"Sure sounds fun."

"That was a very beautiful girl."

"What about Sango?"

"She's even more beautiful. How come you two never got together. She obviously likes you."

"No she doesn't amd because she's annoying. You just don't know her yet."

"I guess, so let's go. There are still guys starring at you."

"I'm going to kill you Miroku."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat starring out of the window at the spot Kyumi would always lay down on the grass and stare up at the sky. He couldn't help but feel that the whole situation was his fault. It was his ex wife that had caused all the problems. He got up and went down stairs. He saw his brother running towards the door after his friend and quickly went out the back door. He looked up at the sunny sky and had to sheild his eyes. He head the door slam and yelling and knew they had just reached the house. He smiled a little to himself and lay himself on the grass. His phone began to ring and he quickly answered it.

"Yes?"

"Is this Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"This is the nurse from the hospital. We think you should come down here immediately."

"What's going on? Is she okay?"

"Just come as quick as you can. We'll explain everything then."

"Fine, I'll be there in a moment."

Sesshomaru hung up his phone. He decided not to bother with his car and used his demon speed and headed hurriedly toward the hospital.

**I know it's a cliff hanger, but I', starting the next chapter now so I'll post it soon. Bye!**


	15. Kagome Meets Ayame

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 15- Kagome Meets Ayame

* * *

Sesshomaru ran into the hospital and stopped abruptly he saw a nurse standing outside of Kyumi's room.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Well, open the door."

He did as she said and saw Kyumi sitting up in the bed fully awake.

"She wanted to tell you herself that she was okay."

The nurse walked away and Sesshomaru rushed into the room.

"Kyumi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm better now. Sorry if the nurse scared you when she called you. I didn't want her to tell you anything over the phone."

"I'm sure you found it very amusing. Picturing me running through the hall like a maniac."

"Yeah, I did think it was pretty funny."

"I can see your back to your old self. I'm glad."

"Yeah, and sorry about all the trouble."

"It wasn't your fault. She is my ex-wife."

"Doesn't matter, I should have told you. Where are they? Do you have any idea?"

"No, I don't, but I've tightened security so if and when they come back, we'll be ready."

"Yeah, but it still makes me uneasy, not knowing where they are I mean."

"I know, but it'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you again. And if they come any time soon my brother can help. He's staying home for awhile."

At this Kyumi sat up even starighter than she already was.

"Inuyasha? You better be nice to him Sesshomaru."

"I am, I apologized to him for eveything, but he said it was too late. Which, of course he's right."

"He's just being stubborn, like you, but he'll come around eventually. I'm proud of you for aplologizing. I know that took a lot."

"Yeah, I guess it did."

"Well, I'm pretty tired. The nurse said I get to leave in a few more days, so why don't you go home and get some rest."

"No, I'm staying here."

"You look exhausted. Really go, I'll be fine."

"No, I'm staying here and that's that."

"Okay, I can see there is no persuading you otherwise."

Sesshomaru grabbed a chair and pulled it to the bed just as Kyumi scooted over in her bed to make room for Sesshomaru.

"Well if you really want to sleep in that chair I guess you can, but there's plenty of room up here."

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment then he went and lay in the bed beside Kyumi.

* * *

"Wow, Ms.Higurashi, this food is great!"

"Thank you, Sango."

Kagome looked in amazment as Sango stuffed plate after plate of food in her mouth.

"Uh, Sango..."

"Eah, Ags?" Kagome guessed she was trying to sat 'yeah Kags' but the tons of food she was chewing had gotten in the way.

"Maybe you should, uh, slow down. You know before you hurt yourself."

Sango giggled and Kagome and here mom joined in.

"Well, ladies it is getting late and since you grandfather is already in bed I guess I better head that way too."

Ms. Higurashi bade them a good night and went up to her bedrrom.

"Sango you do realize you've been sitting here eating for the past two hours?"

"No, but now I do."

"Yeah, we started eating at six and now it's eight."

"Your mom goes to bed early."

"Yeah, my grandpa goes to bed even earlier."

"Yeah, well, I'm done now. You wanna go catch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Come on, I'll drive."

"No, I like walking. It's relaxing."

"Okay."

About an hour and a half later they found themselves running home in the rain.

"This all your fault! You just had to walk didn't you? This doesn't seem very relaxing to me!"

"I said I was sorry. We have to start watching the news!"

"Yeah, I agree with that!"

They finally came to Kagome's front door and went in the house. Kagome turned and glared at Sango who said goodnight, ran up the stairs, and closed the guest bedroom door.

Kagome laughed to herself and went slowly to her room. She was glad there was a bathroom in her room and she decided a nice hot shower sounded really good.

After her shower she went and unpacked all of her things. She knew she was a bit weird about always being organized, but she just felt things went easier that way. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight now and knew she should get some sleep.

* * *

"Inuyasha where is your brother?"

"At the hospital I guess."

"Oh, I guess he really does like that Kyumi person."

"Yeah I guess he does."

"I guess your still upset about Kagome."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, after you chased me in here we ate some Ramen. That was at about six. It is now a little past midnight and you haven't moved from the couch since we've eaten. I'd say there's somehing wrong with that."

"Feh, I just don't feel like doin anything."

"It's becayse of Kagome. You miss her and you want to be with her."

"Feh."

"Admit it, do you really just want to be friends with Kags?"

"I think it's best that's all we are."

"No, you don't. Your just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Kagome doing something like Kikyo."

"Whatever, I do not."

"Well, I'll just say remember Kagome is not Kikyo and you shouldn't punish Kagome for what Kikyo did."

Miroku then raised himself from the couch, climbed the stairs, and went to bed.

Inuyasha sat there thinking about eveything Miroku said. Of course he was still upset about Kagome, but he refused to beleive he was wrong about just being friends with her. He stretched his arms and put the behind his head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha woke abruptly to his phine ringing. He thought it might be Kagome so he answered it.

"Hello, Kagome?"

"No, this is Ayame."

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah, who's Kagome?"

"No one, so what's up?"

"I wanted to see if you and your friend wanted to go have lunch with me today. It's my day off and I thought since it was my day off we could catch up. And then you can really tell me who Kagome is."

"Yeah, sure sounds good. Are usual spot?"

"Yeah, at about noon."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Okay."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and went upstairs to tell Miroku.

"Miroku," he said banging on the door, "are you up yet?"

"I am now. Open the door."

He walked in the room where Miroku was lying on the bed with the covers pulled over his head.

"Why do you have the blanket over your head?"

"To block the sun light from the window. What time is it? And why are you waking me up? Your never awake before me."

"Ayame called me and woke me up. She wants to have lunch with us. And it's eleven so hurry up and get ready she's meeting us at noon."

"Fine, but you'll have to get out I sleep nude."

"No, you don't but that would be gross if you did."

Inuyasha left the room and went to his own. It was the same as it always had been. He changed clothes and then went back downstairs to meet Miroku who always took forever to get ready. He looked out of the window and saw it was still raining just as hard as it was last night and went to get his keys.

Thirty minutes later Miroku finally came down stairs and they left. When they got to the resturant Ayame wan't there yet so they sat down and waited for her.

"I guess she just didn't get enough of me when we met yesterday."

"Yeah right Miroku, I don't think she really noticed you at all."

"No woman doesn't notice me. Have you seen my smile."

"Unfortunately, yes I have and I'll tell you that kind of stuff doesn't work on Ayame. And besides you have Sango."

"I know I have Sango, I was merely saying there is no way Ayame wasn't in to me."

"Actually, I wasn't really 'in to you'. Sorry, your not my type of guy." Ayame said sitting down across from them.

"Told you Miroku."

"She just doesn't know me yet."

"I'm sure that's it." Ayame said sarcastically.

"So, Ayame", Inuyasha began holding in his laughter, "how long have you been working at the hospital?"

"For awhile now actually. It's really fun there, but what I wanted to talk about is this Kagome person. Who is she and why did you sound so happy when you thought I was her."

"Oh, well, she's just a friend."

"That's what he says, but I'll tell you the story..." Miroku told the whole story of how Inuyasha met Kagome all the way until the present in which they were not speaking to each other.

"Sounds to me like you really like this girl."

"Oh, he does, but he just won't admit it because of his 'me and Kagome just need to be friends right now' theory."

"I never said I don't care about Kags, I just, you know what I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay, let's order we've been sitting here for ever and I'm starving."

* * *

"Kagome, are you going to eat?"

"No, me and Sango are going into town to eat at that restraunt I always used to go to."

"Yeah, so come on Kagome I'm starving!"

"Okay come on. I'll have to drive because it's still raining."

"Okay, okay."

They drove to the place and went inside. Kagome saw Inuyash, Miroku, and some girl sitting in the far corner laughing together.

"I didn't know Miroki meant they were coming here."

"You knew they were here?"

"How could I? I don't know what this place is called and Miroku just told me a friend of Inuyasha's wanted to have lunch with them."

"Who is she?"

"Apparently her name is Ayame and she's an old friend of Inuyasha's. Why are you jelious?"

"No, I'm not. Come on let's sit on this side so they don't see us."

"Fine, I don't care where we sit. I just want food."

But of course Inuyasha saw them. He looked right at Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Hello, are you there?"

"She's here."

"Who?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome's here? Is Sango here too?"

"Where is she and who's Sango?"

"She's over there in the corner and Sango is Miroku's girlfriend."

Ayame looked across the table and saw too pretty girls sitting in the corner. They were both wearing jeans but one was wearing a black turtleneck nd the other a pink, long sleeve shirt.

"Which one is she? Pink or black?"

"Pink."

"Ooh, she's pretty. I'm going to get her to come sit with us."

"No, don't do that."

"Why?"

"We're not talking to each other right now."

"Fine, but I'm going to talk to her."

Kagome looked up and saw Ayame coming towards them.

"Hi, I'm Ayame." she said and shook both of their hands.

"I'm Kagome and this is Sango."

"I've heard so much about both of you. I know Inuyasha from when we were kids. Well, I hope we can get to know each other some time, but I have to go right now."

"Okay, bye."

"She seems nice."

"Yeah, she does." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. She knew Inuyasha had told Ayame he didn't want Kagome to sit with him. Kagome fought back her tears, but somehow a few of them got out anyway.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm fine, can we just go. I think I'd rather eat what my mom made."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Let's go."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome got up to leave. He realized she had started to cry and immediately jumped up tp go after her. He signaled for Sango to wait inside.

"Kagome! What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

"Like you don't know what's wrong."

"No, would I be asking if I did?"

"It's not like everybody in there didn't hear how much you hate me!"

"I never said I hated you."

"You obviously don't want to be around me anymore."

"Kagome, that's not true. I just didn't know if you would want to sit with me. After I was such a jerk to you."

"I have to go Inuyasha. I'm sorry." Kagome went back in and she and Sango came out and got in her car.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I just don't want to fight with you anymore, Inuyasha."

Kagome pulled out of the driveway and Inuyasha stood in the rain until her car was completely out of sight. He then went back inside and sat back down next to Miroku.

"What happened? Sango said Kagome was crying."

"Nothing, let's just not talk about it and eat I'm starving."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been really busy here lately so R&R please!**


	16. Kagome's Window

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 16- Kagome's Window

* * *

"I thought you were eating out Kagome?"

"No, we decided to eat here. We eat out all the time it's nice to have a home cooked meal. Especially anything cooked by you Ms. Higurashi."

"Well, thank you Sango. There are left overs in the refrigerator. Eat as much as you'd like."

"Thanks, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome's mom walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Thanks Sango. You know for covering for me."

"I knew you didn't want to talk about it so I figured I'd help you out. You would have done the same for me."

"Yeah, well since we are here and I know your always starving, do you want something?"

"Yeah, thanks. So, what happened back there?"

"Nothing, I just overreacted. I'll call and apologize to Inuyasha later."

"Okay, sounds like it'll be fun."

"Yeah, I guess so."

She handed Sango a bowl of Ramen which Sango ate all of in about thirty seconds.

"Thank Kags, that was great."

"It looks like it was."

"I know I eat like a pig."

"Yeah, you do, but I guess it's good that your not shy about it."

"I'm not shy about anything."

"Well, I guess I'll go call Inuyasha then."

"Okay, good luck."

"Yeah, if your still hungry feel free to make you whatever you want."

"Okay, thanks."

Kagome walked into the living room and went upstairs to her bedroom. She took out her phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, how'd you know it was me?"

"Caller ID."

"Right, I just called to apologize for earlier I over reacted it was stupid of me."

"No, I was a jerk. But tonight do you want to come hang out? Ayame is coming so you can bring Koga if you want or that Hobo guy."

"It's Hojo and I'll have to think about bringing them. So, come to my house around seven and we'll follow you. I'm not walking while it's raining."

"Okay, see ya Kags."

"Bye."

She sat on her bed and then dialed a number on her phone.

"Kagome?"

"Caller ID huh?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You want to go hang out with me and some friends later?"

"Yeah, when should I come over?"

"Come over at around 6:30."

"Okay bye Kags."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and went downstairs.

"Well, we're going to hang out with Inuyasha, Miroku and Ayame tonight." She said walking into the kitchen.

"What time?"

"Around seven."

"So, we have the whole day. Let's go to the mall again. I want to actually go shopping this time."

"Sounds like fun, let's go then."

They both changed their clothes, again, and got into Kagome's car and sped off to the mall. They went into every shop on every floor and bought sommething. Even in stores for only guys and babies. They even got pictures made and Kagome laughed as Sango made fun of the photographer. They got some ice cream and sat down at the same place Kagome and Hojo had set down.

"Kagome, when are you and Inuyasha really going to get together? I'm tired of waiting."

"Your tired of waiting? I even threatened not to be friends with him. It's not me, it's him. I don't want anyone else. He knows that."

"He thinks your going to be like Kikyo."

"Yeah, I think I already knew he might do that. I hope maybe us hanging out tonight without arguing will get us on the road to getting back together."

"Maybe, but will you guys not argue?"

"I don't know. I don't think we will. And if he tries I won't give in. Unless he maked me too mad."

"Well, it's almost five do you want to go get ready?"

"Yeah, maybe I can wear my diapers and you can wear your bib that says 'got milk?' ."

They both laughed, threw away there napkins, and some how, grabbed their tons of bags and left.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and found himself looking at Kyumi's sleeping face. He brushed the hair in her face back behind her ears. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"You are such a cover hog."

"I am not. You snoor."

"I do not."

They laughed and Kyumi kissed Sesshomaru. She quickly pulled away but he grabbed her face in both hands and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and a few moments later they came up for air.

"You know Kyumi I was so worried. I'm not sure what I would have done if I would have lost you."

"I'm sure there are alot of other people to hire to be your maid."

Sesshomaru slid off the bed and sat in the chair beside it.

"Do you really think that is what I was worried about?"

"No, I guess I really didn't."

"If I didn't care about you I would not be here. I would not have rushed over here in the rain without my car. I mean if someone that worked for me got hurt I would worry, but you are different."

"I guess, but then why did you marry Kagura?"

"I thought I loved her, but I really didn't. I love you, Kyumi. I think I always have. I just never realized it."

Kyumi smiled and kissed him.

"Well, now if I say it back it'll be like I'm just copying you."

Sesshomaru laughed and hugged her. The nurse coughed at the door and Sesshomaru jumped out of the chair.

"Sorry, Kyumi, I'll come back later. I'm going to make sure everything at the house is okay."

"Okay, see ya."

* * *

"So, I guess your going to come back to Inu's with us."

"No, I'll come back tonight. I have some other things I have to do at the hospital."

"Okay, bye then."

"Bye, see ya tonught."

They watched her drive away.

"She is unlike any girl I have ever met."

"Why because she didn't fall for your 'charming ways'?"

"No, well that's not all of it anyway."

"I know what you mean. She's not different your just used to Sango. The two of them are different. Ayame just likes to have fun. More than usual. She's hardly ever serious about anything."

"I don't know if that's bad or good."

"I'd say both."

"So, Kagome is coming tonight? Did she say if she was bringing Hojo or Koga?"

"No she said she'd have to think about it."

"Which means she'll probably bring one of them."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Who do you think she'll bring?"

They got in Inuyasha's car and started back to the mansion.

"Probably Hojo, she says she wants to be friends with Koga but I don't think so."

"I happen to think the complete opposite. From what Sango says I'd say Kagome feels weird around Hojo. And I think she thinks it will help her trust you easier if she moves on and becomes friends with Koga."

"I really hope she doesn't bring Koga. I don't know that Hobo guy, but Koga is my cousin and he's a jerk."

"I think you hop she doesn't bring anyone at all."

"You have a lot of theories don't you?"

"Yes, but I know that's true. You hate seeing Kagome around other guys."

"Whatever, get out of my car we've been sitting here chatting for the last five minutes."

"Oh, right."

They got out of the car and went into the house.

"Hi, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru."

"Well, I'm happy to say Kyumi will be coming home tomorrow."

"As yor maid or your girlfriend?"

"Which do you think Inuyasha?"

"I'd say as your maid. Your too afraid to tell her how you feel."

"Actually I did tell her. I think you're getting me and you confused. I heard about your situation with Koga's ex Kagome."

"How did you hear?"

"Ayame was coming in the hospital on my way out. She told me."

"She'll pay for that. And that is nothing like you and Kyumi."

He signaled Miroku to follow and When they got to Inuyasha's room Inuyasha slammed the door. Sesshomaru laughed to himself and went to his own room to get some rest.

* * *

"Kagome, Koga is here. Should I let him come up?"

"Yeah, mom it's okay I told him to come."

"You invited Koga?"

"Well, Inuyasha said bring Hojo or Koga, and since we are supposed to be hanging out with Koga I figured now ws a good time."

They heard a small knock on the open door and Koga walked in.

"Hey Kags, sorry to interrupt the conversation you guys were having about me, but did you say Inuyasha was going to be there as well?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't think you would want to come if I did, but yes we're going to be going with Inuyasha, Miroku and Ayame."

"I would have still come, but I'll just stay away from Inuyasha."

"I can't beleive you didn't tell anyone what was going on."

"Sorry, but come on let's go downstairs they'll be here any time now. Inuyasha is always early for eveything."

They went and sat down in the living room. Koga in the chair and Kagome and Sango on the sofa.

They sat in an awkward silence until Koga broke it a few minutes later.

"So, I see your mom redecorated the house."

"Yeah, she did it a month ago I think."

"Oh, it looks nice."

"Thanks."

"So, Koga have you found any new girls to break their hearts?"

"Sango!"

"It's okay Kagome. She has every right to say whatever she wants about me. I deserve it."

"You damn right you do, but since I'm a nice person and you obviously still feel bad about it I will forgive you."

"That's kind of you. All I have to do now is convince Kagome of the same thing."

"Don't worry, no offense Koga, but I already have forgotten about you."

"I'm glad and it looks like Inuyasha is here. Shall we then?"

And sure enough a few seconds later they heard a knock on the door.

They all exchanged glances and Kagome answered the door. Inuyasha was standing there, in the rain, with an umbrella over his head.

"Inuyasha, uh maybe you should come in for a second."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Well, you know how you said for me to bring someone? Well, I am."

"Oh, who Hobo?"

"It's Hojo and no. It's Koga."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay."

"We're only friends though. Nothing else."

"Yeah, well come on."

_flashback- On the way to Kagome's_

_"Remeber Inuyasha if she brings Koga or Hojo don't get mad. It'l just start a fight and you don't want to fight with her."_

_"Okay."_

_end flashback_

"Are you sure your okay Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine, come on."

Kagome, Sango, and Koga all ran to Kagomes car and got in. Inuyasha was already backing out of the driveway when Kagome started the car. They followed Inuyasha to a the only club in the whole town and went in. They all sat down in a booth and ordered drinks. They sat there for a moment until Ayame started talking.

"So, Kagome, you and Inuyasha never met before this year?"

"No, we just kind of kept, uh, missing each other."

"Oh, well, hey Koga you want to go dance with me?"

"Sure, uh..."

"Ayame."

"Pretty name and sure that sounds fun."

They got out of the booth and disappeared onto the dance floor.

"Don't think your getting out of dancing, Sango."

Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist and took her to the dance floor.

"Inuyasha why are you acting so different?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Normally if I would have brought Koga with me you would have gotten all jelious and made a scene. What's wrong?"

"Well, Miroku said I should just act like I'm okay with it, so I didn't start a fight with you. I just don't want to hurt you anymore Kagome."

"That's nice, but I like it better when you don't pretend to be something your not. So tell me what do you really think about Koga being here?"

"I think, I hate him and you shouldn't have brought him."

"Much better. So, you wanna go dance?"

"You know I don't dance."

"You do now."

She laughed and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor and they began dancing .

"Inuyasha can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything."

"And you'll tell the truth?"

"Yeah I will. I promise."

"Is it hard for you to be just my friend?"

"Kagome, I can't answer that."

"You promised."

"Fine then, yes it does bother me."

"Then why are you insisting on making things hard?"

"Because, I think that's what is best."

"No, you think I'm like Kikyo. I know we look similar, but we're nothing alike."

Inuyasha looked over and saw Koga and Ayame taking shots at the bar and at Miroku and Sango making out back at the booth.

"I know, but it's hard to move on."

"I did and I know you can. I can help you. I'm not going to wait for you forever."

The song ended and Kagome went and sat next to Koga at the bar. Inuyasha smiled as he saw her mouth the words 'Dr. Pepper' to the bartender.

He went and sat next to Ayame and he too ordered a soda.

"You know Koga you are the hottest guy in here. Well you and Inuyasha. He's hot too."

"Ayame how many shots have you guys taken?"

"I'd say about...hmm...now that I think about it I don't remeber."

"Koga?"

"I had one, as for her I lost count after her seventh."

"You know I love you guys."

She grabbed Koga's face and kissed him. When she was done with him she tried to grab Inuyasha but he moved out of the way before she could.

"This night is going to be interesting."

* * *

It was about midnight by the time they decided to go. Inuyasha took Ayame home and Kagome took Koga. They decided Sango could drive his car back to him later that day.

They got home and both of them went upstairs and said goodnight to each other.

Kagome lay down in her bed and fell asleep. At around three in the morning she woke with a start to a tapping on the window. At first she thought it was just the rain, but at a second glance she saw a figure waiting out on the ledge. She opened the window and let a soaking wet Inuyasha in. She went to her bathroom and got him a towel without saying a word to him. After he had dried off she took the towel back and then came back to her room to find Inuyasha with his shirt off standing there waiting for her to come out.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing-"

He cupped her face and out his lips on hers. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him close. Moments later they pulled apart and Kagome lay back down on her bed and Inuyasha lay next to her.

In all of Inuyasha's concentration on Kagome he hadn't realized he had been followed by his brother's ex wife who was grinning mischeviously in the bushes.

* * *

**I know its kind of cliffhanger, but hope you like it anyway.**


	17. Kagome Faces Off With Kagura

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 17- Kagome Faces Off With Kagura

* * *

Kagome woke up early in the morning and realized she had fallen on the floor. She sat up and taking up her whole bed was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wake up." she wispered

He mumbled a little but didn't wake.

"Inuyasha." she wispered again

Nothing.

"INUYASHA!!"

He jumped and fell on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Can you imagine what Miroku might think when he wakes up and finds you not there? And you kicked me out of my own bed."

"Right Miroku would probably freak. Where's my shirt?"

"Here it is." She threw it to him and then heard a cough at the door. She turned and saw Sango standing there and blushed when she realized what it must look like went on.

"I'll be leaving now. I'll see ya Kagome." He kissed her and then opened the window and left.

"What was Inuyasha doing here?"

"He came over last night and stayed the night. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure? It kinda looked like something did."

"No, nothing. Now, go back to bed it's way too early and I'm still tired."

Sango walked away and Kagome heard her mumble something that sounded like 'I would be if you hadn't yelled so loud' before she heard the door shut.

Kagome was about to lay back down when she realized her window was still open. She went over to shut it and found herself being pulled out of it.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up early and took a shower. He had talked to Kyumi and later that day she would be out of the hospital.

He was on his way downstairs but heard a loud bang come from Inuyasha's room and rushed in there. He immediately relaxed when he saw his little brother coming in the window.

"Have fun last night, Inuyasha?"

"I only left for a couple of hours. I needed to talk to Kagome."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk."

"As I remember when you used to sneak in and out of the house to see Kikyo 'talk' was code for something that wasn't talking at all."

"That was Kikyo. Kagome is different and when I say talk I mean talk."

"Okay, well, I am going to check security. I have to make sure everything is safe for Kyumi to come home from the hospital."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep."

Sesshomaru shut his brother's door and went down stairs. There were two security gaurds at thefront door and at the back. All the windows, even Inuyasha's after he went back in there after his brother was asleep, were locked, so eveything was secure.

He went back to his office and began doing some of the business that had been piling up.

* * *

Sango had just lay her head on her pillow when she heard a scream come from Kagome's room. She jumped out of her bed and rushed into the room only to find it completely empty.

Sango heard footsteps coming up the steps and Kagome's mom, brother and grandfather came into the room.

"Sango, what happened? We heard screaming. Where's Kagome?"

"I don't know. I came in here after I heard screaming. I-I think someone took Kagome."

"What do we do?"

"Stay calm Miss Higuashi we will find her. Kagome is a miko. She has power of her own. Now, I'm going to get Inuyasha and we'll go find her."

"Call us if you find out anything."

"I will."

Sango grabbed Kagome's keys and pratically jumped down the stairs. She got in the car and sped off to Koga's first.

She banged hard on the door and she almost punched his face when he answered.

"Sango, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Kagome, someone took Kagome!"

"Does Inuyasha know?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, come on. I'll drive you just relax."

They sped off and were blocked from coming in the gate by gaurds. They both jumped out and walked up to them.

"Let us in. We're here to see Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru has made it very clear that noone is alo\lowed in without prior arangments being made."

"I don't care. Inuyasha's girlfriend Kagome is missing!"

"Girlfriend I thought they split up?"

"They got back together and now is not the time. Now dude are you going to let us in or not?"

"I'm afraid I can't Ma'am.

"I'm sorry about this man." Sango raised her fist and punched the gaurd in the nose. Koga did the same to the other one and they both fell to the ground unconcious.

They tried to open the gate but there was a code needed.

Sango jumped back into the car and waved for Koga to get out of the way. She drove the car straight through the gate and waited for Koga to jump back in.

They reached the front door and found two more gaurds there. They turned off the car and stepped out.

"Let us in. We're friends of Inuyasha."

"I can see that you got through the gate so I suppose your supposed to be coming. Go ahead."

He opened the door and Sango followed Koga to Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha!"

"Koga, Sango, what the hell is going on?"

"It's Kagome she's missing!"

"What?"

"She's missing!"

Inuyasha ran past both of them and ran to his brothers office.

"Kagome is missing!"

"Inuyasha what are y-"

"KAGOME IS MISSING!"

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and found her self in a large warehouse tied down to a chair. All she could remeber was someone pulling her out of her window and being hit in the head with something.

"Ah, your awake."

A young pretty woman stepped in frot of Kagome.

"Kagura, what the hell are you doing?"

"I see you moved from Koga to Inuyasha? Hmm, I guess Inuyasha is cuter."

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I guess you really don't know. Well you see Kyumi split up me and Sesshomaru. Naraku shot her, but she survived. And when we tried to go and finish the job we found Kyumi was being well gaurded by Sesshomaru and that wolf demoness nurse."

"Ayame."

"Yes, but then we saw Inuyasha was in town and we began following him. And who should we find out he has been seeing, you. Koga's ex."

"So, what the hell does Inuyasha have to do with this?"

"Well Inuyasha will tell Sesshomaru and they'll come looking for you. And since we can't get to Kyumi we're going to get Inuyasha. It'll effect Sesshomaru just the same."

"They'll know something is up. You won't hurt Inuyasha."

"Oh, really and your going to do something about it?"

"Actually yes."

Kagome closed her eyes and gathereed all her power. She then broke the rope she had been tied with and stood up.

"A little tougher than I thought, but you a puny mortal, are no match from me."

"I may be a mortal, but I can see you really don't know much about me."

A pink orb appeared around Kagome and then it shot out at Kagura. It hit her right in the chest. She flew back into the wall and got back to her feet.

"I see your a miko. I think I had heard about that before from Kikyo. She said you weren't very strong."

"Guess she was wrong."

Kagura pulled out her fans and Kagome formed a blue orb around her which sent her fans back to her.

She again sent her fans flying and one skimmed Kagome's shoulder. Kagome grabbed her shoulder and Kagura sent her fans again this time getting Kagome in the chest. Kagome fell to the floor and Kagura came and stood over her.

"No, I don't think she was wrong. This was easier than I thought."

Kagome kicked Kagura and pink orbs flew from her feet as she did so causing Kagura to hit the ceiling. Kagome struggled to her feet. Kagura got up from the ground and faced Kagime with glaring red eyes.

"Are you sure, Kagura?"

"You are loosing too much blood. You won't make it much longer."

"Maybe not, but I will not give you a chance to harm Inuyasha."

"How cute. You trying to protect that half-breed."

Kagome gathered all of her stregnth and sent it flying at Kagura. It hit her in the heart and sent her into the wall, cracking her skull. Kagura moaned with pain and tried to get to her feet, but couldn't. Then a man Kagome assumed was Naraku came busting into the warehouse. He saw Kagura and ran over to her. Then he saw KAgome who was swaying on her feet. He rushed over to her and pined her up against the wall with his hand closed aroung her throat.

"You will pay for hurting Kagura!"

* * *

"Sesshomaru, do you really think they would go to our businesses warehouse?"

"Yes, it's the first place Kagura would think of. I'm sure it's in her plan to lead us there."

"How does she exspect to defeat three demons? Even with Naraku it won't happen."

Sesshomaru thought about this as he ran throught the trees with Inuyasha and Koga on each of his sides. Sango and Miroku stayed at the mansion just in case.

"I don't think they realize how strong you really are Inuyasha. And I know they won't exspect Koga to be with us."

They bust into the warehouse and looked around. They saw Kagura on the ground and Naraku with choking Kagome.

"Naraku, put her down."

* * *

**Sorry it's not very long. R&R **


	18. Kagura Escapes

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 18- Kagura Escapes

"SHE HURT KAGURA! I WILL KILL HER!"

Koga used his lighting speed to grab Kagome and take her back over to where Inuyasha was standing without Naraku even noticing.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Me? Of course it takes more than a couple of life threatening injurues to hurt me."

"Koga you go over and make sure Kagura doesn't get up and Inuyasha gaurd Kagome. It's time for me to finish this."

"SESSHOMARU YOU WILL DIE!"

Naraku lunged at Sesshomaru with his fist raised. Sesshomaru grabbed his fist and threw him back with it.

"I do not think you will hurt me. You will be the one that will pay. You almost killed Kyumi."

Sesshomaru used his claws and slashed down on Naraku. He stumbled back and realized Sesshomaru had slashed his throat.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kagura."

He fell to his knees and then his whole body fell.

Koga rushed over to him and felt his pulse.

"He's dead."

Then they heard Kagura scream and they all looked and saw she was back on her feet.

"Naraku...,Sesshomaru this is all about to come to an end."

She pulled out her fans and faced Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru take Kagome. It's my turn."

"But Inuyasha, I can't-"

"Take Kagome."

Sesshomaru took Kagome and backed away so that Inuyasha now stood in front of Kagura.

She laughed a high pitched laugh. "You think you can hurt me half-breed. Your girlfriend thought the same thing, and we see where that got her."

Inuyasha didn't bother to answer he jumped towards her with his fist in the air. She threw her fan which hit him, but it didn't really hurt him nor did it stop him. He opened his fist and slashed across her face. Then he punched her face sending her flying. A cloud formed under her and she used this to escape out of the warehouse.

"Koga, take Kagome to the hospital. Sesshomaru and I will finish things up from here."

Koga took Kagome and left.

"Inuyasha, I already called the police before we left. I'll let them know what happened. Let's go."

"Yeah, I guess you need to go and get Kyumi."

And they too followed after Koga.

* * *

"Sango, calm down I'm sure everything is fine."

"How can you be so sure Miroku? What if it's not?"

"It will be."

They heard something coming upstairs and a second later they found themselves face to face with Koga.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's at the hospital, but she's fine. She just needs stitches. I have to go back now. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be there soon."

Then a second later he was gone again.

"I told you she would be okay."

"Yeah, but he should have taken me with him."

"I don't think he was worried about that at the moment."

"Guess not, but I'm her best friend."

"I know and as soon as Inuyasha or Sesshomaru comes we will go to the hospital."

"Fine, I guess we'll have to wait."

"Shouldn't you call Ms. Higurashai?"

"Oh, right."

* * *

"Where's Kagome is she okay?"

"Calm down Inuyasha. She's getting stitches. They're going to let her out afterwards."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru went to get Miroku and Sango."

"Good, I heard Sango talking after I left there and she's going pretty crazy with worry."

"She's a good friend and she's kind of violent."

"That's why I left in a hurry. When I told her I was leaving she looked like she was about to kill me for coming there and just leaving."

"Thanks for helping."

"I would do anything for Kagome. We have been friends for a long time. And your my family. Even if we don't really see eye to eye."

The door to the hospital room opened and the nurse signaled them to enter. Kagome was sitting up in her bed waiting for them.

"I want out of here! They said it'll be another half an hour before all my papers are ready."

"I can see your feeling fine."

She smiled. "At least you can tell. I hate hospitals!"

Koga and Inuyasha exchanged nervous glances and they took a seat in chairs on either side of the bed.

"Kagome maybe you should calm down."

"Koga maybe I should-"

"Kagome, Sango is on her way."

"Good, she'll understand."

"I think I'll go in the hall and wait for them."

Inuyasha glared at Koga as he walked out of the room.

"So, Kagura, got away?"

"Yes, she did."

"I think I suprised her."

"Why?"

"Kikyo told her about me when we were younger. I didn't even know she knew who I was."

"What did she say?"

"That I wasn't a very powerful miko. But she said she was going to hurt you, so I guess in my anger it made me stronger."

"Maybe, or maybe you always had it in you."

"I like that idea better, but I hope I don't have to ever use that much power again."

"You won't, I promise I won't let anything like this happen again. I will catch Kagura."

"I know, I trust you."

"I know and I'm sorry about eveything that's happened."

"It's not your fault. It's not mine either. We've had some bad experiences, but I think now we can move on."

"Yeah, me too."

Inuyasha leaned over to kiss Kagome, but Sango bust into the room.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sango, make them let me out of here."

"Okay I'll be back."

She walked out of the room. They heard a great deal of yelling and then Sango came back followed by a scared looking nurse carrying a stack of papers.

"H-here y-you go ma'am. Sorry it took so long."

Kagome took the papers and then got out of the bed.

"Well, don't just stand there. Take me home."

"We have to go find Sesshomaru first. He's getting Kyumi."

"Fine, then let's go."

They walked out into the hall and Koga rose out of his chair to follow them. The asked at the desk which room Kyumi was in and was directed a little further down the hall. When they got to the room they saw Sesshomaru and Kyumi exiting.

"Good, now I have to go home. My family is probably worried about me and I hate hospitals!"

"We figured that much." mummbled Miroku who had been quiet until now.

Kagome ignored his comment and got her keys from Sango.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all got in the car. Kyumi got on Sesshomaru's back and they were gone in a flash. Inuyasha and Koga bade their goodbyes and then they too were gone.

"Miroku, why didn't you go with Inuyasha?"

"There is no way I'm riding on his back."

"True, well I'm going home first and then we'll go to Inuyasha's."

"Cool, let's go."

* * *

Kagura flew away in pain. She knew she had to find someone else to help her get her revenge. She was even more mad now that they had killed Naraku. He was the one she had really been in love with and now he was gone.

She looked down and saw she had reached her destination. She remembered coming here once before in secret to see her friend. She came out of the air and onto the ground. She entered the big building and knocked on a door about halfway down the hall.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kagura. I need your help in getting rid of a certain miko. The one named Kagome."

The door flew open. "What do you need me to do?"

"So, Kagome I heard you put up a good fight against Kagura."

"I guess, I did."

"Well, your certainly a strong person."

"You are too Kyumi. You were able to help Sesshomaru even though you had been shot. And your not even a miko or demon. I'd say that's strong."

"Well, I do what I can."

Everyone laughed. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had came to Inuyasha's house and now all of them (except Kogo who said he had a date but didn't say with who) were sitting in the den talking.

"So, what's the plan now. With Naraku gone what do you think Kagura will do now?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"My guess is she will lay low for awhile. After that she will probably try to get Kyumi alon again. She's a human and even though Kagome is too, after their battle I do not think she will coma after her again."

"So, what do we do?"

"All we can do is what we did before. Wait, but this time we know she may not only try for Kyumi, but for anyone that is close to me or you, Inuyasha."

"I wish there was a way to be more prepared."

"Unfortunately, I can't think of anyway. If you go back to school before we find her or she comes back, then I will have your family being protected Kagome."

"Thanks."

"So we do nothing?"

"What do you think we can do Inuyasha? Tell me and I will do it."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before he answered.

"Nothing, I suppose."

"I wished I knew something, but I don't. Just do not underestimate Kagura."

He got up and held his hand out to Kyumi who took it. They went upstairs to Sesshomaru's office to talk.

"Sesshomaru, this is all my fault. Why didn't I just tell you?"

"I don't know, you never told me."

"You know it's because I love you. I thougth it was obvious."

"Well now it is. Listen Kyumi, I know that well, we haven't been together very long, but it just feels right with you. And well what I'm trying to say or really ask is, Kyumi will you marry me?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

She shook her head yes and began kissing him. Inuyasha who had been listening from the bottome of the stairs was glad they all had one good thing to look forward to: a wedding.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry to say that this story will soon be coming to an end. Only one chapter to go!**


	19. Epilouge: Kagura Put to Rest

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 19- Epilouge- Kagura Put to Rest

* * *

It has been about two months since Kagura had escaped. They all had went back to school except for Kyumi and Sesshomaru who had been planning their wedding which would be in the upcoming summer.

_"It's all over Kagome."_

_"No, it's not."_

_"Everyone you know and care about is dead. Kikyo killed them while I distacted you."_

"NO!"

Kagome woke up with cold sweat all over her body. She had been having these dreams every since the day they had left Sesshomaru's house. She hadn't told anyone about them thinking she was just being paranoid but now it seemed time to tell someone and since Sango was gone out of town with Miroku she called Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome did you call to tell me you changed your mind about staying home alone?"

"No, I called because I've been having weird dreams about Kagura. I think she's going to use Kikyo as an accomplise."

"I have to call Sesshomaru and talk to him about this. Bye."

He hung up and Kagome went to the kitchen to eat.

When she had finished eating her phone beagn to ring again and she ran to her room to answer.

"Kagome, I think you need to come over. Kyumi has been having the same dream and I don't think it's coincidence."

"Okay, how long has she been having them?"

She grabbed her keys and went to her living room. She saw the door was open and dropped her phone.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. He got no answer so he hung up te phone and started towards Kagome's.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Kikyo."

"Yes, Kagura wanted you to be out of the way so she could get to Kyumi. I asked her not to hurt Inuyasha. I still don't know why she's so worried about you."

"I guess your about to find out."

* * *

Sesshomaru hung up the phone with his panicked brother and ran upstairs to check that Kyumi was still in bed sleeping soundly.

She was, but he heard the guards at his back door yell in pain and he ran back downstairs. He saw both of them on the ground in a pool of blood with Kagura standing over them.

"Get out of the way Sesshomaru. I want the girl not you."

"I will not. You'll have to kill me first."

"Okay, that's fine with me."

She pulled out her fans and swung them at Sesshomaru. He pullled out his sword he had put away for years and sent them back at her.

"I see you got out your old sword."

"Yes, but I never thought I'd have to use it on you."

"See you were wrong."

He jumped at her and out his swrod right through her heart. She grabbed the sword and pulled it out. She tried to grab her fans, but instead began falling. Sesshomaru caught her and held her while he was on his knees.

"W-why would you hold me while I die after all of this."

"Because you were a big part of my life. And I know deep down you are still a good person."

"D-don't t-tell m-y family about this please."

Her body went limp. Sesshomaru heard Kyumi crying behind him. He sat Kagura's body on the ground and went to hold his fiance.

"Why are you crying Kyumi?"

"Because after all she did to you you still didn't let her die alone. I'm just so proud of you."

They stood there holding each other for a long time.

* * *

Kikyo and Kagome both formed orbs around them at the same time. Kagome's pink and Kikyo's black.

Kagome remembered in class once that if a miko's orb was black it meant the miko was using the power of hate instead of love. Her teacher had told them never to do this, that you would loose your soul.

"Intersting power you're using."

"Yeah, well you can tell me how effective it is too."

The both blasted each other at the same time. Their power met in the middle. Sometimes there was more black and sometime more pink.

They both were breathing heavily and sweating. Kagome knew that whoever let go first would be the one that would die.

Kagome thought of all Kikyo had put her and Inuyasha through. Especially Inuyasha, but despite all of that she knew she could not kill Kikyo. She didn't think she could really kill anyone without feeling regret her whole life and she didn't want that.

"Kikyo, if we both let go then noone will get hurt."

"There's no way I'm letting go. You will die and I will have Inuyasha again."

"If you kill me Inuyasha will hate you more than he already does."

"No, he won't!"

Kikyo pushed even harder. Kagome knew if she tried she could defeat Kikyo, but Kikyo would die. But if she didn't kill Kikyo, she herself would die.

"Kikyo, I don't want to kill you. Please just let's both let go at the same time!"

"NO I WONT!"

Kagome heard the door open and looked to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, stay away!"

"Kagome, no, I want to help. I'll get rid of her."

"No, stay back."

Kagome made her decision.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She wispered.

She dropped her hands and felt Kikyo's orb hit her in the chest.

It rose her into the air and then dropped her.

"YOU KILLED HER! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Now we can be together."

Inuyasha let tears form in his eyes. For the first time in a long time he was crying.

"You'll pay bitch."

Inuyasha had his sword and raised it into the air.

Kikyo tried to block it but it was too late. Inuyasha slit her throat and she fell to the floor beside Kagome.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and put her in his lap. He hugged her close to him.

"No, Kagome. You can't be dead. You can't be dead. I love youKagome. Please don't be dead."

He knew it was too late. He knew she was gone.

_Kagome opened her eyes and found herself at the beach. She watched the sunset for a moment before she realized what had happened._

_"Well, I guess this is heaven."_

_She looked over and saw a small child sitting beside her. He couldn't be more than four years old._

_"Hi, mom."_

_"Mom?" Kagome looked close at him. He had Kagome's black hair, but Inuyasha's gold eyes and dog ears._

_"Yes, someday we'll meet in person. Daddy is sad mommy."_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Yeah, you died and he's crying. I can't let you die mommy then I'll never be born."_

_"It's too late. I'm already dead."_

_"It's not your time yet mommy. Go back and make daddy happy until I come. Then I can help."_

_Kagome was absorbed in white light and she closed her eyes. When se opened them she was back in her room._

"Kagome, please don't be dead."

"I'm not, well not anymore. I can't really explain that."

Inuyasha stretched her out in front of him. And then began kissing her. Then he held her close to him.

"I thought you were dead. You scared me."

"I thought I was dead too. I guess I have a little friend of mine to thank for that, but now isn't the time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, where's Kikyo?"

"I killed her. I know you tried to save her, but she couldn't be saved."

"I know, it's okay. I just couldn't kill her myself. I'm not that kind of person."

"I know and I love you Kagome. I know we haven't been together or known each other for long, but I do."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

* * *

They all stood around the gravesite. They had already been to Kikyo's funeral a couple of days before and now they were at Kagura's.

Kagura hadn't told her family about the divorce and Kyumi asked that Sesshomar act as if there hadn't been one, which he agreed to. Kyumi just acted like a family friend as she cried over Kagura's death.

"Kyumi, why are you so sad? Kagura tried to kill you." Koga whispered trying to calm her down. Since Kyumi was acting like she wasn't with Sesshomaru, Koga decided he would stay with her and comfort her.

"I know, but I still wish she didn't have to die. I wish I could have saved her."

"You sound like Kagome. She says the same thing about Kikyo."

"Kagome is a nice girl. She'll make Inuyasha very happy."

"Yeah, I know. I know how happy she can make someone."

"I know, but you have Ayame now. She's a fun girl."

"I know and I like her alot."

"Good, well come on it looks like it's time to go."

"Okay."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood a few feet behind Koga and Kyumi. Kagome too had been crying, but she had stopped.

"Kagome, you said your little friend saved you. Who were you talking about?"

"You'll get to meet him someday. Don't worry."

"Him?"

"Don't worry he's way too young for me."

"Oh, I wasn't, I wasn't worried."

Kagome giggled and followed as Koga and Kyumi turned and walked past them.

They all sat down again in Sesshomaru's living room. They had decided to come back here after the funeral befor everyone went their seperate ways.

Koga sat beside Ayame holding her hand. Kagome and Inuyasha sat beside Sango and Miroku. And across from them was Kyumi ans Sesshomaru.

"I have a suprise for you guys. We were going to wait to give them out, but you guys can get yours early." Kyumi got up and retuned moments later with six envelopes. She handed them out and they all opened them.

"It's your wedding invitations!"

"It's only a few months away. That's so great."

"Yeah, so you'll have to come back since you guys are all going to be in the wedding."

"Of course we'll come back. We're spending some of the summer here anyway and then the rest in Sango's hometown.

"Well, I guess it's all over now."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Kagome raised her glass in the air. "To Kagura and Kikyo."

Everyone else raised their glasses and repeated what she said. They all drank to their names and talked about the wedding until everyone had to leave.

* * *

"Come on, guys the wedding is starting!"

Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku all went down the aisle.

They all held their breathe when the bridal music started.

Kyumi began walking down the aisle with a big smile on her face.

She came to stand face to face with Sesshomaru. They said their 'I do's' and the party started. There were tons of people there all dancing.

It came time to throw the bouquet and all the girls came behind Kyumi.

She threw it and all the girls fought to catch. That is except for Sango who actually did catch it.

Everyone cheered and she blushed and looked at Miroku who could only smile.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down at a table and watched as Kyumi and Sesshomaru danced.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

They all danced all night. With Kagura and Kikyo gone they had no more worries and they could finally move on with their lives together.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first fic. Im not sure about a sequel yet. Tell me if you think I should and thanks for all the reviews you guys are awsome!**


End file.
